ATRAPADA
by bigi43
Summary: HOT, DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO ELLA PERMANECE EN SU CAMA, ATRAPADA...
1. Chapter 1

Sólo fics exitosos y terminados, publica los tuyos.

***LOS EXITOSOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES***

http : // los exitosos fics. foro /forum. htm

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-ATRAPADA-

Sentí como la sábana se deslizaba, él se hundía en el viejo colchón, como siempre fingí que dormía, como siempre, él sabía que estaba fingiendo…

Él suspiró, podía sentir que clavaba sus ojos en mi cuerpo, me deseaba, se acostó acoplándose a mí, sin importarle mi sufrimiento colocó su mano derecha en mi sexo, hundió su dedo en mi vagina…

–auch- no pude evitar un quejido.

Su otra mano pasó por mi pecho y se posesionó de mi pezón derecho, con un movimiento certero, me atrajo más hacia él, el dolor era intenso pero no volví a quejarme.

No lo entendía, me odiaba de eso no había dudas, sin embargo luego de cada batalla, victorioso o herido pasaba por mi celda. Al principio creí que lo hacía para humillarme, para sentirse victorioso y dejarme en claro mi derrota, pero ahora luego de quien sabe cuantos días, meses… entendí que él lo necesitaba…

Comenzó a darme placer absoluto, como solo él lo hacía, como solo él sabía hacerlo su mano el mi sexo recorría la zona adentrando y extrayendo cada uno de sus dedos, su mano en mi pecho jugaba con mis pezones y cada tanto apretaba con furia uno de los senos…

Con el mismo efecto de cada noche, mi cerebro se atontaba de placer y me adormilaba dejándome expuesta a sus caprichos, sin embargo no estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para no sentirlo, su miembro lo apretaba contra mis nalgas, podía sentirlo firme, enorme, decidido…

Pero a él le gustaba jugar, no iba adentrarse tan pronto, tenía una noche por delante, por eso reprimía sus ganas y seguía hurgando en mi cuerpo…

Si algo lo volvía loco era mi parte trasera, podía sentir mirarla mientras hacía el mismo trabajo con sus dedos…

Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que lo ví venir… me puso en posición y se introdujo en mí, el dolor era intenso…siempre lo era, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, me quejé…me tomó de los pelos, tiraba frenético de ellos, sabía su táctica, el maldito causaba dolor mayor en otra zona para disfrutar al máximo su penetración… yo aguantaba, no quería llorar ni quejarme nuevamente, era un dolor raro, mezclado con goce, ambos estábamos empapados en sudor, ambos estábamos empapados de placer… hasta que terminó en mí…

Se desplomó a mi lado, yo me levanté y me iba a lavar al pequeño baño de la celda…

Tardaba todo lo que podía…una parte de mí quería volver al lecho…otra parte quería clavarle una estaca en el corazón…

-¡vamos Granger! –llamó.

Sabía que si no iba de inmediato era capaz de venir por mí y llevarme arrastrada de los pelos, así que fui… me acosté a su lado. Apenas tenía puesto una falda corta y una musculosa, nunca me desnudaba, pero hoy era la excepción…

-¡Quítate la ropa! –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Creo que me ruboricé, porque lanzó una carcajada. Iba a sacarme la parte de arriba, cuando se impacientó, y de un manotazo la arrancó, dejándome marcada la piel por lo brutal del acto. Me apresuré y me deshice de la pollera.

-¡bien hecho Granger! –ves si lo hubieras hecho así de rápido no te hubiera lastimado ¿duele? -dijo tocándome la marca.

No le conteste, nunca lo hacía, él sonrió se echó encima y se dedicó a lamerme todo el cuerpo…


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo fics exitosos y terminados, publica los tuyos.

***LOS EXITOSOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES***

www. los exitosos fics. foroactivo. net

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

Chicas he decidido hacerlo un fics más largo. Gracias a todas por sugerirlo…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-ATRAPADA- Capitulo 2

Se había quedado dormido, sabía que su sueño era liviano y que si me movía, él despertaría para tomarme nuevamente, por eso me quedé muy quieta, siempre me quedaba quieta, casi inmóvil, para terminar dormida yo también…

Apenas había amanecido, pude sentir que se salía de la cama, no quería hacerlo pero madrugada tras madrugada, mis ojos observaban su manera de alistarse, primero se bañaba en el precario baño, totalmente desnudo se peinaba su largo cabello rubio, se afeitaba mágicamente y luego se vestía…

Hoy había tomado su túnica del pequeño placard. Iba a una misión. Tal vez no volvería, -pensaba entre alegre y preocupada- Al ponerse la máscara me vió despierta.

-¡Duérmete Granger! –Ordenó- Y ruega que regrese.

Me volteé furiosa, siempre decía lo mismo ¿Qué peor podría estar sin él? Sí él me humillaba día a día. Si no volviera tal vez…tal vez podría escaparme…

Pero sabía que él de alguna manera me había ayudado…

Flash Back

¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! –Lanzaba histérica Bellatrix…

-¡Atrapé a la sangre sucia Granger! –gritaba la mortífaga satisfecha.

-¡Felicitaciones! –Espetó Malfoy –pero no la mates todavía, Bella, si lo haces tendremos que festejar sobre su cadáver.

-Es cierto sobrino ¡Estoy feliz!, desde que Potter mato a mi amo, hace casi veinte años, sueño con algo así, con una rebelión como la de hoy, con un surgimiento de sus ideas y con la certeza que el amo, regresará.

-Claro, Bella, nuestro amo volverá y nosotros estaremos esperándolo.

-Llévatela sobrino, desde hoy es tuya, hazle lo que te plazca, eso si, mantenla con vida…

Fin del Flash Back

Durante toda la mañana estuve nerviosa, siempre me dormía al saberlo lejos, pero hoy no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba tardando mucho, demasiado, ya era medio día y no regresaba, además había un silencio sepulcral, como si todos se hubieran ido, a menudo podía escuchar ruidos lejanos pasos a través de la puerta de mi celda, pero en toda la mañana el silencio era total…

¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si terminaba mis días, muerta de hambre y sed encerrada en ese lugar?

Desde que Bellatrix me entregó a él, no había visto a nadie, solo Malfoy me traía la comida, tantos días solo con él… ¿Cómo estarían mis hijos? ¿Y Ron…? ¿Esperaría por mí? ¿O me creería muerta? Muchas veces se lo pregunté al maldito y nunca me había respondido…

Escuché pasos, era él, estaba segura, me tiré sobre la cama y me cubrí con la sábana…

Entró altivo como lo hacía siempre, le clavé mis ojos, me respondió la mirada y supe que algo estaba pasando…

Volví a mirarlo, tenía una herida en la frente de dónde emanaba una hilacha gruesa de sangre y también pude ver la túnica mojada, se introdujo en el baño sin decir palabra…

Salió al rato cambiado, ya sin camisa pude ver una herida morada en un costado, dónde se había puesto un pedazo de trapo para parar la sangre, la herida de la cabeza seguía sangrando.

-¡Déjame curarte! –espeté.

-¡Hoy no! –dijo metiéndose en la cama…

Me atrajo contra él y empezó a acariciarme…

-¡Quítate la ropa!- ordenó, mientras con su mano empezaba a quitarme la remera…

-¡Déjame curarte! –volví a decir murmurando.

-¡No! hoy no quiero, no puedo perder un minuto de estar contigo…


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo fics exitosos y terminados, publica los tuyos.

***LOS EXITOSOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES***

www. los exitosos fics. foroactivo. net

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

A PESAR QUE ME RECLAMEN CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS CREO QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLOS.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-ATRAPADA- Capítulo 3

Puso sus labios sobre los míos… algo andaba muy mal, nunca en todos estos meses me había besado… y ahora me comía la boca, con furia, con posesión, pero sobre todo con amor…

Mi boca disfrutaba de la suya, nuestras lenguas se acompañaban en el deleite del beso… pero mi mente ataba cabos, siempre había sido buena para eso, y desde la noche anterior Malfoy había hecho varios cambios…

Siempre me tomaba cuando quería, pero eran más torturantes sus actos, parecía deleitarse mientras caía muerta de placer a sus pies, parecía querer siempre ponerme en una posición de súplica, donde él me daba solo hasta dónde quería…

Por eso no me desvestía, realizaba un juego perverso con mi ropa, hasta que era yo quien se desasía de ella, entonces sonreía con malicia…

Desde anoche parecía solo querer gravar mi imagen en su mente… solo llenarme de placer rápidamente, besarme hasta quitarme el aliento, como si me fuera a escapar… como si se fuera a ir y no volviera nunca más… como si me fuera a morir…como si él me fuera a matar…como si me amara por última vez …

Mi cerebro entró en pánico ¿Podría vivir sin Malfoy? Entonces para reafirmar mis sospechas recordé su última frase y temblé…

-¡No! hoy no quiero, no puedo perder un minuto de estar contigo…

No quise pensar más. Mi cerebro se atrofió y dediqué mi cuerpo a la lujuria del momento, a hacer el amor con él… quizás por última vez…

Sus labios, concentré mi mente en sus labios, esa boca que tanto me había insultado, tenía un sabor especial, un sabor desconocido y agradable para mí… se dedicó a besar mi cuello, mis brazos, mis senos…

Volvía a poseerme con pasión frenética, entrando y saliendo de mí, tocando, recorriendo con sus dedos toda mi anatomía sin dejar de explorar ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo. Me aterroricé más, algo iba a suceder sentí caer su sangre sobre mi cuello, la herida seguía emanando…

-Déjame curarte –repetí.

Me miró, sonrió y me besó la frente.

-ahora sí, en unos momentos me curarás –afirmó, su voz emanaba pena, una pena atroz…

Salió de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la celda.

Me quedé tirada, como muerta en vida, él volvió, traía un vestido y algo más que no pude ver.

-¡báñate! –me ordenó.

Me quedé mirándolo, ¿A que se debía eso? Me alcanzó una toalla, jabón y la ropa, mi corazón se paralizó ¡Había ropa interior!, Durante todos estos meses jamás había usado vestidos, y mucho menos ropa interior…

Me bañé consternada, al salir lo ví bien vestido, se había bañado en otro lado y tenía puesta una camisa negra con un pantalón al tono, él nunca se vestía así hacía demasiado calor para eso, era como si nos fuéramos a algún lado…

Y no me equivoqué me alcanzó unos zapatos.

-¡Póntelos!

Lógicamente eso iba a hacer, no era tonta. Tuve ganas de responderle y pelear, pero lo que agregó me dejó sin habla.

-¡Granger! Hoy serás libre. Hoy volverás con los tuyos.


	4. Chapter 4

Sólo fics exitosos y terminados, publica los tuyos.

***LOS EXITOSOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES***

www. los exitosos fics. foroactivo. net

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

A PESAR QUE ME RECLAMEN CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS CREO QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLOS.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-ATRAPADA- Capítulo 4

Sentía nauseas… estaba mareada… me iba a dejar ir… ¡No! por su vestimenta me iba a acompañar fuera de ahí…

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté asustada.

-¡Hey! No me entendiste Granger, te llevaré con tu familia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?...

-Porque ya todo terminó. Para siempre –dijo, y me sentí morir… terminó para siempre, repitió mi mente…

Me tomó de la mano y salimos, era todo tan raro, me sentía tan mal, mareada, como si no supiera caminar, me tambaleaba, y la amplitud del lugar me asustaba… ¡Quería volver a mi celda! ¿Por qué Malfoy no me regresaba ahí?

-¡Volvamos, Malfoy!

-¿Qué?

-No me siento bien acá afuera, quiero volver…

Draco me miró desconcertado, estaba traspirada y sentía chuchos de frío…

-¡Mierda Granger! Tienes temperatura, justo hoy te enfermas, van a decir que no te cuidé bien…-me dijo sonriendo, mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me ayudaba a caminar…

-Es normal que estés mareada, fueron muchos meses en un lugar tan pequeño, un lugar horrible –afirmó.

No era horrible la celda –pensé al instante y eso me asustó más, ¡Claro que era horrible! Y el no reconocerlo no era normal, me había vuelto loca.

Me abrazaba mientras me llevaba por pasillos largos y desiertos ¿Qué había pasado, ahí ¿Dónde estaban los mortífagos? ¿Dónde estaba Bellatrix?

-Tendremos que tardar más en llegar, no puedes aparecerte estando tan enferma –dijo, y yo bendije mi enfermedad repentina, tendría más tiempo para estar a su lado, tendría más tiempo para estar con él…

Caminamos en silencio mucho tiempo, él me acariciaba el hombro los brazos, cada tanto apoyaba sus labios en mi frente, probando mi temperatura, cerré los ojos, cerré fuertemente los ojos y empecé a soñar, empecé a soñar despierta…con él, con nosotros, desnudos en la cama de la celda, amándonos, o al menos teniendo sexo…

Desperté de golpe, mi cuerpo vibraba, él me miró desconcertado, sabía exactamente a que se debía mi temblor, me miró con cara acusadora y yo me puse roja, tan roja que terminó riendo…

-Ya falta poco –me susurró.

Estaba afectada, una parte de mí quería ver a los míos, a mis hijos, a mi Ron, a Harry, pero la otra parte, la más irracional, la más fuerte, quería quedarse con él, encerrada en esa celda, solos, desnudos, teniendo sexo, para siempre…

Salimos del lugar a campo abierto, mi terror fue mayor, atravesamos un sendero para internarnos en un bosque, los árboles eran altos, parecía de noche…

Malfoy me acorraló contra un árbol.

-Escucha Granger, no es necesario que Weasley, tu esposo, se entere de lo que pasó entre nosotros, es más creo que no debes decírselo, será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré ida, me estaba hablando y yo solo quería que me besara…

-¿De acuerdo Granger? ¿Será nuestro secreto?...

-Sí Malfoy…nuestro secreto –murmuré, al darme vuelta ví a dos personas que corrían hacia mí.

-¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione! –gritaban Ron y Harry que venían a mi encuentro…


	5. Chapter 5

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-ATRAPADA- Capitulo 5

Corrieron hacia mí, pronto me alcanzaron, me abrazaron, me estrujaban y yo también comencé a abrazarlos, era mi gente, mis amigos…mi marido…

Ron tomó mi boca y me dio un beso apasionado, mi mente estaba muy confundida…¿Por qué Malfoy no lo separaba? ¡Yo era de él! ¡Yo le importaba! ¿Por qué no aclaraba todo con mi marido?, que le diga que ahora era de él, durante mucho tiempo fui suya, y ahora no decía nada…

Me separé de Ron y lo miré, parecía ausente, estaba alejado mirando a mis amigos y a mí, parecía querer irse…querer irse sin mí.

Lo más desconcertante fue cuando Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó, también Ron le dio un abrazo…

-¡Gracias, Malfoy! –dijo Harry- sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti, ésta misión, gracias por devolvérnosla sana y salva…

-Sí Malfoy, si hoy tengo a mi mujer nuevamente, y mis hijos a su madre, es solo gracias a ti, sabemos como quería Bellatrix matarla y tú hiciste el milagro…

Malfoy los miró, para clavar sus ojos en mí…

-no fue muy difícil, Granger, se portó muy bien, ahora llévensela, está algo enferma tiene temperatura –aseveró mientras me seguía mirando…

¿Cómo podía decir algo así?¡pedirles que me alejaran de él!

Sin despedirse, sin darme siquiera un beso se empezó a ir, mientras Harry y Ron seguían abrazándome…

Empezamos a caminar en sentido contrario, yo cada tanto me daba vuelta, pero él no venía…él no nos seguía…

Ron me volvió a besar, mientras me murmuraba cosas hermosas, cosas que no podía entender, porque mi cabeza no estaba ahí, y mucho menos mi corazón, ambos se habían ido con Draco en sentido opuesto…

-Tienes mucha temperatura, Hermione ¿Desde cuando la tienes? –preguntó mi marido.

-Desde hace un rato –afirmé, me llamó Hermione, hace cuanto que no escuchaba que me llamaran por mi nombre -

-¿Qué podrá ser, Ron? Tú eres el medimago –dijo Harry.

-Tal vez solo sea fiebre nerviosa, cuando lleguemos a casa le daré unas pociones y enseguida estarás bien, amor…

Amor… Ron siempre me decía amor, y a mí me encantaba, sin embargo ahora era como si no fuera a mí a quien se refiriera, sino a otra Hermione Granger, una que ya no existía…

Mi mente seguía pensando en Malfoy, y había algo que quería que me dijeran…

-Ron, Harry, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué es eso de la misión de Malfoy?, ¿Por qué dicen que él me salvó?... si él es uno de los que me atraparon…

-Solo el ministro y yo, sabíamos que Malfoy era doble agente, él también es un auror como nosotros, Hermione…-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué Malfoy es un auror, un doble agente?-pregunté atónita.

-Sí, yo me enteré cuando te atraparon –agregó Ron.

-Al atraparte Bellatrix, él de alguna manera te mantuvo con vida. Su primera misión era matar a Bellatrix y terminar con los nuevos mortífagos, él estaba infiltrado con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, años, por ser sobrino de Bella, supo que ella quería volver a intentar llevar a cabo las ideas de Voldemort, y se ofreció al ministro a terminar con ella y al fin lo consiguió.

-¿Bellatrix está muerta? ¿Malfoy la mató?...

-Sí, no te lo dijo –espetó Ron. –Hoy a la mañana, muchas veces lo habíamos intentado y siempre fallábamos, él sabía que si Bella lo descubría tu vida corría su suerte, por eso fracasamos tantas veces, por eso costó tanto terminar con ese grupo de mortios.

-¿Ustedes también?

-Claro Hermione, nosotros ayudamos lo que pudimos, pero el riesgo fue todo suyo –aclaró Harry…

No podía creerlo, estuvo en peligro por mí todos estos meses, quería besarlo, quería correr tras él, quería llevarlo a la celda y quedarnos allí, como antes, allí solos, los dos, después de todo él me amaba, porque podría haber hecho la misión igual sin hacerme suya…

Sin embargo lo que dijo Harry, hizo que el rompecabezas encajara, que todas las piezas se pusieran en su sitio…

-no sabemos, como se las ingenió para que Bellatrix no lo descubriera, Malfoy como ninguno de nosotros, sabe oclumancia, y Bellatrix es una experta en legilimancia, así que no sé que habrá hecho para que al entrar a diario a su mente, no viera que él quería ayudarte…

Mis piernas temblaron, era por eso, solo era por eso, él me poseía desde que llegaba hasta que se iba solo para que Bellatrix no lo pillara en su misión…

Me sentí humillada, me sentí usada, me sentí estúpida, yo creía que le gustaba, que creía que me amaba, yo creía que él… ¡No!, no significaba nada para él, solo una misión, una estúpida misión.

Habíamos llegado, mi casa, mi linda casa, la que habíamos elegido con Ron, donde nacieron mis hijos…Rose…Hugo… corrí hacia la casa…

-¡Rose, Hugo! –grité.

-Ellos no están amor, vendrán el fin de semana, hoy estaremos solos…

-¿El fin de semana? ¿Qué día es hoy?...

-Miércoles –dijo Ron.

Temblé, dos días, sola con Ron, sin mis hijos, sola con él y sin Malfoy…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras (Salesia) si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ATRAPADA Capitulo 6

Mis piernas flaquearon y Ron me tomó en sus brazos, me llevó hasta nuestro cuarto seguidos por Harry.

-Tienes mucha temperatura –dijo Harry, al besarla en la frente.

-Si, seguramente llega a 40 grados, voy por unas pócimas, cuídala –le rogó a su amigo.

Harry nos sonrió y Ron fue por las medicinas, nuestra casa solía ser una sede de San Murgo, recordé que así molestaba a mi esposo en las épocas felices…él como buen medimago que era, se obsesionaba con nuestra salud, la de los niños y la mía, por eso tenía pociones para todas las enfermedades…

-¿Estas bien, Herms? En realidad no me refiero a la fiebre, sino al corazón, te extrañamos tanto… solo el pensar que teníamos que liberarte nos hizo sobrevivir todos estos meses, Ron estaba muerto en vida, la esperanza que Malfoy te mantuviera a salvo, era lo único que nos hacía respirar, perdóname Herms, estábamos juntos, cuando ella te doblegó y desapareció contigo, créeme, mi vida fue un infierno sabiendo que estaba ahí, y no pude ayudarte.

-No fue tu culpa Harry, no quiero que pienses eso.

-Sí que lo fue, yo tenía que haberte ayudado en vez de…

-¡Te estaban atacando dos mortífagos, Harry! No digas tonterías, además yo soy un auror, y eso no es precisamente un juego de niños, sabemos los riesgos que corremos, Bellatrix no me dejo reaccionar, me atacó me desarmó y se desapareció ¿Qué ibas tú a hacer?

-Algo, cualquier cosa, algo… fue terrible tener que decirle a Ron que te había llevado esa maldita… si no fuera por Malfoy… realmente le estamos muy agradecidos…

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que mi mente pensara en él, recordé cuando Bellatrix se desapareció que llegamos a ese salón lleno de sillas, la maldita me tiró al piso y un grupo de mortífagos me apuntaban riendo, burlaban cual de ellos tendría el honor de liquidarme…hasta que llegó él…

-Tómate esto Hermione –Ron había entrado con unos cuantos frascos en la mano, y me daba unas pociones para tomar- en unas horas estarás como nueva…

Le sonreí como pude y me tomé todo.

-Dejémosla descansar- espetó Ron y ambos salieron del cuarto.

Ni bien se fueron me levanté, recorrí el lugar, mi cuarto, mi lugar de tantos años ¿Por qué entonces me sentía como una extraña? Abrí el placard, estaba todo igual, toda mi ropa prolijamente guardada, me puse a llorar, era mi vida, y ya no me importaba, no quería estar ahí, no quería estar con mi gente, solo lo necesitaba a él.

Me tiré en la cama, lloré desconsoladamente, necesitaba a Malfoy, no me importaba si él me quería o no, yo lo necesitaba, era una obsesión, era como una droga, él era mi droga, y sin él no me importaba nada, sin él no quería vivir…

Escuché entrar a Ron, cerré mis ojos, fingí dormir…se sentó a mi lado, escuchaba mi respiración angustiada, sabía que había llorado, me empezó a acariciar, por suerte solo lo hacía en mi pelo, pero mi mente viajó de ahí, mi cerebro llegó a una celda con una cama estrecha y conocida, desnuda… y empecé a imaginar que él entraba, como lo había hecho tantas veces, se acurrucaba a mi lado y me empezaba a acariciar… sentía sus manos, sus dedos sobre mi piel, su aliento en mi cuello, entonces sucedió… mi cuerpo tembló fuertemente, los espasmos hicieron retorcerme, un orgasmo intenso había experimentado en ese instante…

No me importó nada, no se si alucinaba con que Malfoy estuviera ahí, solo levanté mi cabeza, y para mi horror, choque con los celestes ojos de Ron, que me miraba con decepción, él no era tonto, sabía exactamente que me pasaba… me sentí culpable, culpable por no poder seguir mi anterior vida, culpable porque lo sabía bueno, perfecto, un perfecto marido y padre pero yo no estaba a su altura, yo solo deliraba por Malfoy…

Sin decirle nada, comencé a llorar nuevamente, mi llanto era silencioso pero letal para él, que sabía por quien lloraba…

-¡Descansa! –me dijo y me dejó sola, lloré durante mucho tiempo, lloré hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa, Hermione! –dijo Ron al entrar… levanté la vista y mi corazón se desbocó, recostado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome acusadoramente, estaba él, estaba Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

No podía publicar se que a todas nos pasó lo mismo

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 7

Mis ojos chocaron con los de él…

-¿¡Malfoy!?

-¿¡Granger!?

-No digan que todavía se llaman por los apellidos –agregó Ron para romper el hielo, porque eso había en la atmósfera…

-Sí –dije todavía aturdida.  
Malfoy me miraba fijamente, apenas había ingresado un par de pasos…

-Tengo guardia el día de hoy Herms, por eso le pedí a Malfoy que se quede contigo, ya no se llevan tan mal, por lo cual sé que te cuidará muy bien.

No podía creerlo, Ron me estaba dejando a su cuidado, nuevamente…

Lo que más me alteraba era la pasividad de Malfoy, que no decía nada, solo me miraba con reproche…

Mi esposo se acercó, me tomó la temperatura con un beso en la frente como solía hacerlo…

-Ya está cediendo la fiebre, sin embargo cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme Malfoy.

El rubio lo miró y asintió, Ron fue hacia la puerta y antes de irse me clavó los ojos, me sentí miserable, mi corazón estaba brincando y por más que trataba que Ron no lo advirtiera, sabía que no lo podía engañar, no a él, no a mi marido…

-Eres patética Granger –me dijo ni bien Ron cerró la puerta.

Lo miré furiosa, Malfoy tenía ese poder sobre mí, tanto quería estar fundida a él, como matarlo…

Malfoy se acercó y se sentó en mi cama, me tomó la temperatura con su mano y yo desee que ésta, bajara por mi cuerpo, que me acariciara como antes…

-¡No debiste comportarte así! –Me recriminó –él ya sabe todo, no es estúpido y tu por muy sabihonda que seas, para mentir eres un fiasco…

-¡Claro que Ron no es estúpido! –prácticamente grité.

-entonces… ¿Por qué te comportas como una tonta? ¡Solo te falta en la frente un cartel que diga "quiero sexo con Malfoy"

-¡Pues es tu culpa!, yo no era así…

-Pero no tienes 10 años, y por como te comportas todo el mundo sabe que la enfermedad de la señora se llama: abstinencia sexual, y eso que no se si recuerdas, pero en la mañana lo hicimos, ¿no puedes estar tan desesperada? …

Me largué a llorar, tenía razón, yo estaba así por él, y el maldito se vanagloriaba de eso y me lo echaba en cara…

-Lo siento…lo siento… vete, déjame sola, ¡vete de una vez!

-¡A no… Granger!, no voy a estar yendo y viniendo, según tus caprichos, me querías acá me tienes, sinceramente Weasley te debe querer mucho, si fueras mi esposa, crees que hubiera ido en busca de tu amante… ¡ja! Te hubiera arrancado la ropa y te hacía el amor hasta que suplicaras que parara…

-Ron no es un bruto, mal nacido como tú…

-Pero a ti te gusta, éste bruto mal nacido –dijo mientras me empujaba a un lado de la cama y se acostaba en ella.

-No… yo…yo…

-Tú quieres a la comadreja, pero no estas dispuesta a dejar de tener sexo conmigo, te entiendo Granger, muchas quieren estar en tu lugar…

Maldito fanfarrón, sabia que lo hacía adrede, quería enfurecerme y que lo despreciara, y juro que lo estaba consiguiendo, si no hubiera hecho eso… puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, volví a enloquecer… mi mente voló nuevamente a la celda mi vista se nubló, me quedé estática, solo esperaba que me empezara a acariciar, como siempre, pero la espera fue inútil, eso nunca sucedió…

Me besó la frente y con un duérmete, confirmó mi desdicha, no lo iba a hacer, no me iba a amar, y yo estaba loca por desearlo, en nuestra cama, la cama de Ron, desear hacer el amor con Malfoy…

Ron Weasley POV

Llague a San Muergo, estaba destrozado, mi esposa se había enamorado de otro, jamás me había sentido tan traicionado, y ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa, ella estuvo sometida a ese infierno y al aferrarse a Malfoy fue su salvación…

-¿Ron? ¿Por qué viniste?, yo te cubría en la guardia- dijo la voz de una amiga, una personita muy especial, que se había convertido en mi paño de lágrimas durante la ausencia de Hermione…

-¿Le pasa algo a Hermione?...

-No Luny, solo que hoy no me necesitaba a mí –le dije, ella me miró raro pero no me hizo más preguntas, Luna tenía una particularidad especial, no era indiscreta, jamás preguntaría si yo no le comentaba algo…

Me senté en mi escritorio y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, Luny vino y me empezó a acariciar el pelo…  
-Hermione esta enferma –le dije- tiene síntomas del síndrome de Estocolmo, sabes cuando alguien se aferra a su raptor…

-Sí lo se, dale tiempo…

-Por eso me fui de allí, por eso fui en busca de Malfoy… sabes creo que a él algo le pasa con ella también, a pesar de su frialdad, se alteró al verme, y aceptó enseguida ir con ella…

-Malfoy es una buena persona, tal vez lo hizo…

-no importa porque… no quiero pensar Luna, solo quédate conmigo, por favor…

-Claro, Ron, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien –me dijo la rubia sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo…

En la casa Weasley…

Malfoy estaba acostado ahí, en mi cama, se había dado vuelta me daba la espalda, no me importaba, estaba tranquila, sentía su olor, su perfume nato y eso hacía sentirme bien… el bastardo dormía tranquilo, ni me había tocado…no pensaba dejarlo así, era mi oportunidad de medirlo, de saber hasta dónde lo había echo por una misión, tome valor me incliné y comencé a besarle el cuello.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 8

Se sobresaltó, dio media vuelta y en cuestión de segundos estaba arriba mío, mirándome furiosamente…

-¡Mierda Granger! pude haberte lastimado.

-Solo te besaba –le recalqué para evitar cualquier confusión- ¿Sueles lastimar a quienes te besan?

-Puede ser… no muchas se atreven a hacerlo, auque ganas no les falta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, refregándome en la cara el hecho de tener muchas mujeres, estaba enojada, mordí mi labio, no se que fue lo que pasó pero ahora el desesperado era él…

Se tiró literalmente a mi cuello, sin mediar palabra comenzó a besarlo, ahora sí lo había logrado, volvía a sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse, mi corazón latir a mil, mi piel erizarse mi boca secarse, y mi entrepierna latir a ritmo acelerado… quería desnudarlo, arrancarle la ropa de manera frenética y obligarlo a poseerme nuevamente…

Me dije a mi misma que estaba mal, que todo eso era un error, que debía serle fiel a Ron, pero por más que mi mente me lo repetía, mi cuerpo lo negaba…

Empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, volví a ver su pecho, lleno de un bello rubio que lo hacía tan sexy, había logrado desprenderla por completo, cuanto tomó mi mano…

-¡Basta Granger! ya fuimos demasiado lejos…

Lo miré desesperada, sonrió de lado y salió de encima mío.

-Puede venir tu marido –siseó- no querrás que nos encuentre en pleno acto.

Claro que no lo quería, pero Ron nunca llegaba tan temprano… me recriminé, era una excusa tonta pero lo dije…

-La guardia de Ron todavía no termina –susurré algo apenada.

-¡Granger! ¿Te arriesgarías?, o lo que estás buscando es "hacer un trío" –dijo levantando una ceja.

Lo miré con furia, volví a recostarme en la cama, pero la idea me empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza…imaginaba a ellos dos, amándome y era algo tan placentero que Malfoy lo advirtió, al decir verdad él tenía razón, era un libro abierto, no los podía engañar a ninguno de los dos…

-Ni lo sueñes Granger… yo no comparto a mis mujeres. El día que seas mía, no volverás a verle un pelo a la comadreja.

Lo dijo sin pensar, pero fue un bálsamo para mi espíritu, pensaba tenerme algún día solo para él...y soñando con esto me quedé dormida a su lado.

Ron Weasley POV

Llegué a la madrugada, estaban en silencio, al entrar a nuestro cuarto ví como Malfoy dormía plácidamente sobre la cama tendida, a un lado de ella, Hermione pasaba su brazo sobre su cuerpo como acostumbraba hacerlo conmigo, recuerdo cómo la fastidiaba –vamos Hermione, suéltame, que no me voy a escapar- le decía mientras los dos reíamos, ahora ya no es mi partida la que teme, es la partida de él, Malfoy se había apoderado de los sentimientos de mi esposa, pero iba a luchar, yo la amaba desde siempre, nuestros hijos y ella eran mi vida, no permitiría quedarme sin ella…no, tan fácil…

Me fui al cuarto de los niños, me tiré en la cama de Rose, y me dormí…

Estábamos en un bosque, Hermione corría por un sendero, se veía hermosa, sus rulos se movían al compás del viento, y reía ella era feliz… llegó a una parte del camino dónde éste se bifurcaba, ella se quedó mirando hacia dónde iba, estaba parada, estática ya no reía… no se decidía cual camino tomar, en el final de uno se encontraba Malfoy… en el extremo del otro estábamos Rose, Hugo y yo… Hermione miraba a ambos rumbos pero no tomaba ninguno… -¡Hermione!- grité, en ese momento me desperté…

-Ella está bien -sentí que me decía Malfoy al verme salir hacia el baño.

Le miré y asentí, tampoco él tenía la culpa.

Ambos nos dimos vuelta al verla, Hermione se había levantado, y nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sin saber para donde ir, al igual que en el sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 9

Draco Malfoy POV

La ví parada en la puerta, tenía su ridículo pijama que en su parte delantera tenía dibujados una familia de polluelos… sin nada más que su bombacha holgada que apenas se veía ya que la casaca era larga, sus piernas desnudas se apoyaban en el frío suelo…

-¡Hermione! Te vas a enfermar –dijo el ridículo medimago –si la hubiera visto en el redil –pensé- bastante me había costado, ya que Granger era la mujer más friolenta que había visto, pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado que permaneciera sin sentir vergüenza, como Merlín la trajo al mundo…

Ella le puso cara de puchero, esa que antes, solo me dedicaba a mí, sin embargo no fue suficiente ya que el retrógrado la alzó y se la llevó para la cama.

-¡No salgas sin ropa! –escuché que le reprochaba, sonreí para mí, evidentemente Weasley no quería que salga de ninguna manera, menos si yo estaba cerca…

Pasó cerca de mí y me dijo que luego de ducharse hablaríamos, sabía a que se refería por lo que le dije que lo esperaría sin dejar de mirarlo…

Me quedé sentado en un enorme sillón que había en el recibidor, tomé un libro que estaba sobre la mesa, seguro era de la sabelotodo, lo empecé a revisar cuando la ví. Ella estaba parada igual que antes, solo que en esta oportunidad tenía puesto unos gruesos calcetines de lana…

-¡Granger! te ves… te ves ridícula con esas medias.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, las medias hacían ver sus piernas más largas y tentadoras...

-¿A que viniste? No escuchaste a tu maridito quiere que te quedes en la cama lejos de mí.

Granger me miró con sus ojos miel, estaba triste, perturbada y yo no podía hacer nada, ya no era responsable de sus reacciones, ya no era responsable de ella.

-¡No te vallas! –susurró cerca de mi oído.

Respiré hondo, no quería irme, no sabía bien por que, pero no quería dejarla, sin embargo eso era lo que iba a hacer, eso era lo que tenía que hacer…

-¡No te vallas! –dijo dulcemente mirándome a los ojos.

-Te estás lastimando, Granger, sabes que debo irme y que tú lo tienes a él.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, se acercó más y me abrazó, no pude evitar corresponderle…

-Sé que Ron es mi marido, y lo quiero, lo amo, pero Merlín… ¿se puede amar a dos hombres de igual manera?, porque no quiero que él me deje, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, Malfoy.

-Tonterías, Granger, no se puede amar a dos personas de forma igual, no exactamente igual, a una seguramente la amas más…

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me empezó a besar, en ese momento escuchamos ruidos provenientes de la chimenea y dos personas salieron de allí, al mismo tiempo nos separamos rápidamente…

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –gritaba la voz chillona de la señora Potter.

-Ginny, Harry –dijo todavía acalorada Granger.

-tú te vienes conmigo –espetó la molesta pelirroja, jalando del brazo a su amiga, mientras la arrastraba literalmente hacia la habitación…

Potter se quedó mirándome acusadoramente, tal vez había visto algo, después de todo el niño que sobrevivió no es tonto…

Justo sale a escena el marido en cuestión, se abraza con Potter y ambos clavan su mirada en mí.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

No podía publicar se que a todas nos pasó lo mismo

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 10

Hermione Granger POV

Ginny estaba más insoportable que lo habitual, y eso era decir mucho, me miraba con una risita tonta en los labios, sabía que no se detendría por lo menos hasta escuchar algo parecido a lo que quería oír…

-Vamos Herms, ¿No ve vas a decir que no te estabas besando con Malfoy?

La miré furiosa, era mi amiga, pero yo no…

-¡Hermione! Se supone que me tienes confianza, cuando te he defraudado, ¿O es que ya no quieres ser mi amiga?

Ya lo había conseguido, con sus reproches, claro que le tenía confianza, el problema no era ella, el problema era yo…

-Ginny, todo es muy difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil? Por Merlín, Herms, tienes a dos de los hombres más codiciados, y no es que desprecie a mi hermano, eso no… pero Malfoy… Malfoy es divino, tan sexy y varonil, quiero saber todo, y quédate tranquila soy una tumba, nadie sabrá lo que me cuentes…

Suspiré realmente me haría bien descargarme con alguien y después de todo Ginny era mi mejor amiga…

-Cuando Bellatrix me secuestró, iba a matarme apareció Malfoy y no se como la convenció para que me entregara a él, Malfoy me llevó a una celda todo este tiempo viví ahí, encerrada con él.

Pude ver como Ginny hacía una mueca de horror pero al segundo sonrió…

-Los dos solos en una celda de seguro… al tiempo hubo sexo-afirmó

-¿Al tiempo? –No Ginny, en cuanto llegamos me arrancó la ropa y me sometió, primero luche contra ello, pero luego…

-¡Oh Hermione! Lo tuviste todo este tiempo, entiendo que se besen ahora.

-Soy yo, Ginny, soy yo la tonta, para él era solo una misión, yo durante todo este tiempo creí que me amaba, que le gustaba, que me deseaba, poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, y ahora… ahora se va a ir, me va a dejar y no es que no quiera a Ron, ¡No!, es que no puedo vivir sin Malfoy –dije largándome a llorar…

Ginny me abrazó, ya no reía, ahora era seria y adulta… muy adulta.

-¿Qué va a hacer Hermione? Mi hermano te adora, y ustedes eran tan felices, al igual que Harry y yo…

-No se Ginny, no se, recién me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé, para Malfoy no existo, desde que salimos del redil no existo…

Draco Malfoy POV

Me miraban con furia, cosa que no me importaba en lo absoluto…

-Mejor los dejo solos –dijo el marcado.

-No Harry, ella es tu mejor amiga, y lo que les tengo que pedir, te incumbe a ti también- afirmó la comadreja

¿Pedir? El tipo quería pedirme algo, yo pensé que me prohibiría acercarme a Granger, cosa que no iba a hacer, por supuesto, pero pedir…

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? –dije con un toque de burla.

La comadreja empezó a caminar alrededor de nosotros, parecía querer dar cátedra…

-¡Malfoy! Hermione está enferma.

-¿Qué? Yo la ví muy bien –dije con sarcasmo.

-Pues no lo está, mi esposa sufre de una enfermedad que afecta a la gente en cautiverio, el síndrome de Estocolmo…

Lo miré fastidiado, ¿Qué iba a inventar ahora? Haciéndose el erudito…

-¿En que consiste la enfermedad? –preguntó Potter.

-La cautiva en cuestión, mi esposa, cree haberse enamorado de su captor, en este caso Malfoy –dijo con burla.

Si supiera el infeliz como gozaba su esposa conmigo –pensé con furia- a pesar de no inmutarme ante la mirada de ellos…

-No es tu culpa, Malfoy, tampoco la de ella, sé que hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer para que ella sobreviviera, y te lo agradezco, fuera lo que fuera.

¡Mierda! El doctorcito había leído el cartel de la frente de Granger "Quiero sexo con Malfoy"

En ese momento llegaron tres lechuzas, cada una traía un pergamino para cada uno de nosotros…

Leí el mío, era una invitación para conmemorar los 20 años de la caída de Voldemort, como así también la muerte de Severus Snape, celebrar la reciente caída de Bellatrix Lestrange, agasajar al trío dorado y al doble agente Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola: Gracias a todas por sus mensajes. A mis fieles lectoras si pueden regístrense en www. los exitosos fics . foroactivo. net (sacar los espacios) es mi foro ahí estarán todas las historias terminadas, y también en cuanto pueda corregiré los primeros cuentos míos, jajjaa

No podía publicar se que a todas nos pasó lo mismo

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 11

Draco Malfoy POV

La cara de la comadreja brilló…

-Son las tres invitaciones familiares –aseveró- los tres estamos invitados, será en Hogwarts donde asistirán a la celebración nuestros hijos y esposas…

El idiota estaba demasiado feliz, supe al momento el porque, él hábilmente no solamente chantajearía a Granger con la infelicidad de sus hijos, si no también lo haría con Alina, hasta hoy la castaña no había barajado mi parte sentimental, ella sabe por supuesto que existe mi mujer pero nunca fue revelado mucho menos discutido ese tema, nunca durante todos los meses de cautiverio mencioné a Alina y ella tampoco.

La comadreja siguió hablando de los síntomas de la supuesta enfermedad de Granger, refregando por mi rostro su seguridad que la chica deliraba por mí, de manera accidental, dejo en claro varias veces que ella, solo se había apegado a mi persona… porque el miedo a la muerte, mezclado con la soledad de sus afectos la habían prácticamente obligado a ese apego –¡mentira!- me dije a mi mismo, ella no alucinaba, ella realmente me amaba…

La vi salir del cuarto junto con la pelirroja, estaba vestida, tenía unos jeen ajustados y un blusón que a pesar de ser holgado, dejaba apreciar su bien formado busto, no pude evitar divagar con su cuerpo, me atraía y no era por una enfermedad opuesta… reí para mí…era porque desde hacía mucho ella me tenía loco, desde muchos años, más de los que quisiera admitir…

Hermione Granger POV

Salí del cuarto, Ginny me había convencido que era lo mejor, que tenía que volver a mi vida, y elegir, tomarme mi tiempo, ver las dos posibilidades y sobretodo averiguar ¿Qué sentía Malfoy por mí?, mientras estaba encerrada sentía que él me amaba pero ahora, el saber de esa misión…

-Hermione, amor, tenemos una fiesta-dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-¡Una fiesta! –Gritó prácticamente Ginny -¿Nosotros no, Harry?

-Calma cariño, nosotros también –dijo mi amigo feliz, sabía que su esposa adoraba las fiestas.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras! –me dijo mientras me jalaba…

-Pero Ginny ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

-Un vestido necesitamos un vestido cada una…

-No pueden ir solas, dijo Ron, nosotros iremos con ustedes ¿No Harry?, esperen una hora que estoy esperando la evolución de un paciente y las acompañamos…

-Yo me retiro –dijo Malfoy clavándome los ojos.

-Por supuesto Malfoy, tú también tienes que ir por los tuyos…-dijo Ron.

¿Por los suyos?... –¿Malfoy está invitado, también? –pregunté.

-Claro Hermione, él es uno de los agasajados… es una invitación para conmemorar los 20 años de la caída de Voldemort, como así también la muerte de Severus Snape, celebrar la reciente caída de Bellatrix Lestrange, agasajar al trío dorado y al doble agente Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry.

-Además Hermione, es en Hogwarts, estarán nuestros hijos, los de todos, también la esposa de Malfoy ¿Alina no es así?- preguntó Ron

Me quedé estática, no había pensado nunca en ella, nunca pensé que existe una señora Malfoy. Todos se dieron cuenta, mis piernas flaqueaban y mi voz temblaba…

-Como él se va, que nos alcance al callejón Diagon –dijo Ginny.

-Seguramente Malfoy no puede –se apresuró a decir Ron.

-Sí puedo, Alina regresa a la noche, tengo toda la tarde para las chicas –espetó el rubio.

Sin dejar tiempo a nada Ginny nos tomó de la mano y los tres desaparecimos…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Hermione Granger POV

Aparecimos en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, mis piernas todavía temblaban, me sentía fatal, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, entonces sucedió mi desconcierto, Malfoy me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó contra él…

-Iré a visitar a mi hermano George, ustedes hablen todo lo que necesiten hablar y me pasan a buscar por ahí… Malfoy, no tarden más de una hora, estoy segura que en cuanto Ron se libre de su paciente vendrá por Hermione, si no manda a Harry antes –dijo Ginny- en cuyo caso, no se preocupen yo me encargó de mi maridito-agregó la pelirroja guiñándonos un ojo.

Draco largó una carcajada…

-si será atrevida tu amiga –me susurró mientras me seguía abrazando.

Tenía razón, Ginny era una mujer muy astuta y muy difícil de dominar, ella siempre hacía lo que creía correcto, pese a quien le pese, y evidentemente en este caso estaba de mi lado a pesar de ser el opuesto a su hermano…

Miré a Malfoy sin poder contener mis lágrimas, el hombre me besó la frente paternalmente, en ese momento sentí una rabia atroz, supe que él temía ser visto por alguien con una sangre sucia, que ya no estábamos entre cuatro paredes, y que solo ahí él se atrevía a amarme…

-¡No llores más Granger! –se atrevió a ordenar. Algo resurgió en mí, y de pronto volví a ser la vieja Hermione, la decidida y valiente, el callejón lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, así que sin dejarlo pensar, zafé de su abrazo y me desaparecí…

Draco Malfoy POV

-¡Mierda! –prácticamente grité al verla desaparecer…

Sabía que estaba loca, pero no para irse así, ¿Dónde se había ido? , evidentemente estaba celosa por lo de Alina, el hecho de descubrir que seguía casado la había trastornado, sin embargo nunca esperé que se fuera del callejón, esa reacción me hizo acordar a otra Hermione una que habitaba en mis recuerdos…

Sin pensarlo me dirigí a "Sortilegios Weasley", seguramente había ido tras la pelirrojo…

-¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó de inmediato su amiga…

-no se, pensé que tal vez había venido acá.

-¿Ya se te escapó?¿Me decepcionas Malfoy, ni a mi Hermano se le escapaba tan rápido? –burló la cretina…

-Mira Weasley- sisee- ayúdame a buscarla. Debes saber ¿A dónde pudo ir?

-La buscaré por supuesto, no quiero que Ron me mate, pero no tengo ni idea…

Para completar el día se apareció Potter…

-Hermione se escapó –se apresuró a decirle la colorada.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, peleó con Malfoy y desapareció.

-¡No! ni siquiera peleamos, solo se desapareció –agregué.

-¿Y tú donde estabas, amor? –preguntó el marcado…

-Los deje solos cariño, ellos tenían que hablar…

-Mejor separémoslo, tenemos que encontrarla -dije casi en desesperación.

Así lo hicimos, recorrí el callejón por unos cuarenta minutos y nada, habíamos quedado que si alguno la encontrábamos avisaríamos lanzando rayos rojos al cielo. Potter tampoco la había encontrado –pensé mirando hacia arriba.

De repente ví una cabellera castaña escapando entre los magos, salí tras ella y en menos de un segundo la había atrapado….

-¡Ven acá! –dije tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! ¡Suéltame!

Por supuesto no lo hice, me desaparecí con ella para llevarla a Tres Escobas, luego de lanzar los rayos rojos al cielo, y fui directamente a mi suite, en realidad pertenecía a la familia desde hacía años, Lucius hacía buen uso de ella, pero yo hacía años que no iba, no obstante en cuanto le pedí la llave a Rosmerta, sonrió dándomela.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mi acompañante.

-en una celda, Granger –respondí- en mi celda privada.


	13. Chapter 13

Chicas tuve que modificar el capítulo anterior ya que había un error conceptual, GRACIAS jos Black por darte cuenta y avisarme

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 13

Hermione Granger POV

Me estremecí, mirando el lugar una furia intensa creció en mi cuerpo…

-¡Claro, dónde traes a tus perras! ¿Seguramente no necesitaras de una misión para eso?, ¿Tú esposa lo sabe?...

El cretino empezó a reír, debería verme patética, no podía controlar los celos que me daban toda esa situación, estaba en su "celda privada", ¡Bastardo!, los cortinados verdes, la cama redonda, espejos por todos lados, ¡Era un prostíbulo sexual!...me sentía furiosa y él no paraba de reír…

Me tomó por los hombros, me paralicé, su aroma llenó mis pulmones, su olor conocido hacía que mi cuerpo no respetara mis deseos, al decir verdad, sí los respetaba pero esos eran mis deseos ocultos…

Como si ejerciera una atracción sobre mí, me acerqué a su cuerpo, él era mi imán, un imán potente del cual no podía zafar…

Tomó mi mentón y alzó mi cara hacia la suya, no quería mirarlo, por Merlín juro que no quería, pero sin voluntad propia mis ojos se mezclaron con los suyos, ¡Estaba perdida!, lo sabía.

-¡¿Déjame amarte?! –Susurró- y me hubiera lanzado a reír, ¿Cómo si yo pudiera negarme? A esa altura no podía hacer nada más que lo que a él se le antojara y el cretino lo sabía…

Me acorraló contra la pared y empezó a besarme, ¡Era mi medicina! ¡Era todo cuanto quería en la vida!... sus besos hacía que mi mente flotara, el recuerdo de todo el tiempo que me tuvo para él, se aferraba a mi cuerpo, que reaccionaba a cada beso, a cada lamida, a cada caricia con la certeza de revivir el placer conocido…

Me tiró sobre la cama, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sus dedos tocaban cada milímetro de mi sexo, iba a explotar, lo sabía, pero en ese momento el maldito paro, dejándome totalmente excitada y confundida…

Draco Malfoy POV

¡Por fin la había encontrado! La señora parecía volver a sus andadas de mujer con carácter y decisión… se quedó quieta solo al ver la habitación, dijo algo que me hizo reír bastante, estaba celosa, celosa del cuarto y de mis conquistas, pero sobretodo celosa de Alina... ¿Eso no tenía nada que ver con el famoso síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿O sí?... Weasley había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en mí, ¿Y si ella realmente estaba enferma? ¿Y si yo sin querer había logrado, solo la maldita enfermedad en ella? ¡No!, Granger me amaba, tenía que amarme, ya que solo así viviría en paz…

Empecé a besarla y la tire a la cama, ¡Su sabor!...adoraba el sabor de su piel, adoraba el sabor de su sexo, adoraba a Granger, adoraba a toda ella…

Recorrí su cuerpo como antes, en realidad como ayer, solo hacía un día de nuestra separación y parecían años… siglos… me volvía loco, esa mujer, me volvía loco…

La tenía entre mis manos, íbamos a explotar los dos, cuando una imagen vino a mi mente…

Granger con él, con ellos, con su familia, dejándome solo por todos ellos… decidí vengarme me detuve, tenía que saber la verdad necesitaba saber si me amaba…

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo gimiendo alocadamente.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Granger?

Ella me miró, rodando los ojos y con una mueca de fastidio, me dieron ganas de comérmela entera, pero me contuve…

No contestaba, y yo me moría porque lo hiciera, ya que no daba más, quería seguir amándola…

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Granger? –volví a preguntar…

-yo…yo… yo te amo, Malfoy… te amo-aseveró- no pude retener más mis sentimientos y la amé, la amé como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Ron Weasley POV

En el callejón Diagon…

Recorría furioso los distintos pasillos, seguido por Ginny y Harry, ¡No estaba! Definitivamente Hermione se había ido del lugar…

Mi hermana dijo algo que me hizo pensar…

-¿Y si se desapareció hacia Hosmeade? Si Hermione quiere estar sola, seguramente ese sería el lugar elegido para ir.

Sin pensarlo más los tres, desaparecimos hacia allí… estábamos cerca de Las Tres escobas, cuando nos cruzamos con Rosmerta…

-¡Ronny, cariño! –dijo la mujer- si estás buscando a tu esposa, está en la suite principal de Tres Escobas, con Draco Malfoy…


	14. Chapter 14

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 14

Draco Malfoy POV

Quede exhausto a su lado, se veía tan linda, sus cachetes rosados enmarcaban los labios carnosos que me cansé de morder…

Me levanté a desgana ella se vistió rápidamente, como sintiendo un mal presagio… con su varita tendió la cama, justo antes de escucharlo a él…

-¡¿Hermione, estas ahí?!, ¡¿Hermione, estas ahí?! –se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo, que en su desesperación lanzó un ¡bombarda!, a la puerta…

-Tranquilo Weasley, ella no se siente bien- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Él fue directo hacia Granger que estaba acostada sobre la cama, ella lo miró esquiva, Weasley sabía todo, pero prefirió no decir nada, besó sus labios descaradamente dejándome en claro que eran de su propiedad, quise sacarlo de ahí, a patadas si fuera necesario, me acerque a ella y de un manotazo lo corrí.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? –me dijo tomándola nuevamente. Miré a la castaña, sus ojos idos, iba a lanzarle un hechizo, cuando el mal nacido habló…

-Tu esposa te necesita –dijo- acabo de atenderla en San Murgo ¿Alina se llama, no?...

No era cierto Alina no iría ahí…

-La trajo tu elfo, ¿Tommy no?...

Pude ver la cara de Granger de desilusión, era cierto, Weasley no podía adivinar el nombre del elfo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó? –no pude evitar preguntarle.

-accidente doméstico, te necesita, pero estará bien para la fiesta, le aplique un poderoso sedante para el dolor…

La miré a ella, miré a mi amor y me desaparecí…

Hermione Granger POV

¡Quería escaparme! ¡Quería huir de ahí! Ron me agarraba y me besaba, yo no quería sus labios, no quería que el sabor de Malfoy se fuera de mis labios… como se había ido él, detrás de Alina, detrás de su esposa…

Nos fuimos con Ron, Harry y Ginny nos estaban esperando, mi amiga tenía unas enormes bolsas que deduje serían vestidos, iríamos a al fiesta después de todo…

Al llegar a la casa, Ron estaba muy raro, aparentaba indiferencia, aparentaba no darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con Malfoy, pero él lo sabía, ni bien hurgó en mis labios sintió su sabor…

-en tres horas tienen que estar listas, ¿Les alcanzará? –preguntó Harry riendo mientras se llevaba a su amigo fuera del cuarto…

Ginny empezó a sacar todas las cosas de las bolsas, no sabía en que momento había comprado todo eso, había dos vestidos despampanantes, accesorios, zapatos…

-El rojo es el tuyo, Hermione…

Miré el vestido y sonreí, por primera vez el gusto desfachatado de mi amiga me beneficiaría, quería estar deslumbrante, esa era la palabra deslumbrante para Malfoy…

-¿Dime Hermione, amas a Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny sin más…

No le conteste, no quería mentirle, pero ella insistió.

-Yo no te juzgo Hermione, solo quiero saberlo, para tratar de ayudar, principalmente a mi hermano, Ron nos habló de una enfermedad, él dice que se te va a pasar, que crees amarlo pero que en realidad te aferraste a él…

La miré desconcertada ¡Yo no estaba enferma! ¿O sí?...

-No se Ginny… no lo se, tal vez esté enferma, tal vez esté loca por él, solo se que mi piel se estremece cuando me toca, que mi corazón se desboca, que mi vagina hierve, que mi boca se seca –dije llorando.

-No llores amiga, todo estará bien…

-No entiendes Ginny, es imposible, yo estoy con Ron y él con Alina, se fue corriendo cuando tu hermano mencionó que ella había estado en San Murgo, si la quiere a ella, ¿Por qué juega conmigo?

-Veremos que pasa Hermione, veremos que pasa esta noche…

Tres horas después…

Llegamos a los jardines de Hogwarts, la decoración era espectacular, quedé maravillada con las flores y las cintas de los colores de las casas, había un escenario, mis ojos se clavaron ahí, pude verlo con un traje claro y una mujer alta rubia a su lado, teníamos que ir hacia allí, me sentía tonta con mi descarado vestido rojo, parecía una prostituta, comparada con el sensual vestido crema que la mujer usaba…

-Tenemos que subir -dijo Harry.

Íbamos subiendo unas escalinatas cuando pude ver, Malfoy de espaldas a nosotros, toma a su esposa y la besa apasionadamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 15

Draco Malfoy POV

Algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado, Weasley no había podido inventar lo del elfo, la comadreja no tenía idea del nombre…

-¡Alina! ¡Alina! –entré gritando a la mansión…

Ella estaba ahí, recostada en un sillón con un brazo malo, envuelto en gasas blancas…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo logró hacerte esto?

-Lo siento, Draco, no me dí cuenta, no lo ví venir, me tomó totalmente de sorpresa….

-¡Pero Alina!, hace mucho que no sucedía…

-Lo sé cariño, pero me confié, parecía tranquila…

Me acerqué a ella y la besé, Alina era todo lo que cualquier hombre podía desear, todo…

-La voy a ir a ver…

-No Draco, estaba muy alterada.

-Tranquila, solo tengo que mirarla con reproche, mi parecido con Lucius ayuda, en el fondo de su corazón sabe que no tiene que lastimarme, si no es por amor a su hijo, será por el miedo a su cruel marido…

-prepárate Alina, tienes que acompañarme a una reunión ¿Podrás?

-Claro, el marido de Granger fue muy atento conmigo, se aseguró que pueda ir a esa fiesta –me dijo riendo…

Hermione Granger POV

No lo podía creer, y al mismo tiempo estaba segura que era así. Malfoy amaba a su esposa, yo había sido un juguete para él, lo ví darse vuelta, y también pude ver su asombro al verme parada a escasos metros, la rubia nos miró de soslayo y sonrió…

-Señores Potter, señores Weasley, señores Malfoy, ya que estamos todos reunidos, doy comienzo a la celebración… -dijo McGonagal

Malfoy clavaba sus ojos en mí, mientras Ron me rodeaba con sus brazos, él como yo, había visto la efusividad del los sentimientos de Malfoy hacia su esposa, y vió en eso la oportunidad para demostrarme que era él, quien realmente me quería.

McGonagal, seguía hablando, la primera parte del discurso lo había dedicado a mi antiguo profesor de pociones, pude ver reflejado en los ojos de Harry, la emoción que sentía por las palabras ofrecidas…

Ron me abrazaba poniéndose detrás mió…

-Te vez hermosa, Hermione –susurró Ron a mi oído…

En medio de la fiesta, ya que todos habían empezado a vitorear el nombre de Harry, torcí mi cuello y le dí acceso a Ron para besarme… mi marido parecía empecinado en no dejar ni un milímetro de mi cuello libre de sus besos, y yo estaba feliz, sobretodo al ver los ojos grises de Malfoy fijos en mi persona…


	16. Chapter 16

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana no habrá cap tengo una fiesta jjjaja

Capítulo 16

Draco Malfoy POV

Estaba hermosa, Granger lucía despampanante… ¿Cómo la comadreja le había permitido usar ese vestido? En la fiesta se encontraban muchos ex alumnos de la misma camada que ellos, la mayoría Gryffindor, auque también había de las otras casas, vi con asombro como Weasley se alejaba de ella para ir a hablar con Lovegood, quise acercarme pero en seguida fue rodeada por un grupo de gente, la mayoría hombres que la saludaban y la halagaban, tuve un impulso casi irrefrenable quería llevármela de ahí, explicarle que Alina era solo una buena mujer, que me amaba, pero a la que yo no podía corresponder… Justo cuando iba por ella, mi esposa me detuvo.

-Draco, no es bueno que lo hagas –me dijo obstaculizando mi ida.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado lo buena que era ella leyendo mentes…

-No soporto verla rodeada de esos…

Alina lanzó una risita ¿El cazador, cazado…tal vez?

Burlé con muecas raras, sin poder dejar de mirarla, alguien la estaba estrujando entre sus brazos, alguien que no era yo…

-Tranquilo cariño, es normal que sufras por ella, tienes que ser fuerte Draco, no siempre puedes tenerlo todo.

Mire a mi esposa, a pesar de lo buena gente que era, sabía que ciertos comentarios los hacía solo como venganza, ella, solo ella sabía de lo que hablaba, la culpa era solo mía, debí amarla, debí haberme enamorado de ella, debí quererla solo por darme a Scorpius, pero nunca lo había logrado, siempre estuvo Granger en mi vida, y en mi corazón…

-Sabes que lo lamento, sabes que siempre lamenté no corresponder tu amor, y ahora sé realmente cuanto duele…

Alina me miró con dulzura, me tocó la mejilla con su mano, cuando la vi mirándome, Granger me observaba, no pude más, fui hacia ella y la tomé del brazo, llevándomela afuera del Gran Salón…

Hermione Granger POV

Me jaló ante todos, trate de ver si alguno nos seguía pero era imposible, yo me había apartado buscándolo con la mirada cuando lo ví a un costado hablando con su esposa, ella le hacía arrumacos…cuando él me vió…

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! –grité mientras mi cuerpo se erizaba, mientras mi piel recordaba la suya, mientras mi aliento necesitaba de su aliento…

-¡No quieres que te suelte! ¿Por qué entonces haces tanto alboroto?

Tenía razón, yo solo quería estar con él, y no me importaba nada, escondí mi cara en su pecho, como lo hacía antes, él me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me escape…

-¡Vamos! –dijo decidido.

Lo seguí, lo seguiría al fin del mundo, íbamos saliendo de Hogwarts cuando en los jardines veo a mis hijos…

-¡Rose, Hugo!... dije murmurando.

Malfoy me agarró más fuerte, y no me dejó ir con ellos, me arrastró hacia el bosque prohibido, una parte de mí quería ir con mis pequeños…

-¡Malfoy, déjame ir con mis hijos!

-No, no puedo dejarte ir –espetó con furia- tú quieres estar conmigo ¿No?

Sabía que estaba decidido a todo, me lo hizo saber con esa pregunta, no dije más nada, solo seguí sus pasos hasta que nos desaparecimos.

Me llevó a una casa enorme, deduje que era la mansión Malfoy o lo que quedaba de ella, subimos a una torre era especial, tenía los colores de Gryffindor una gran cama y estaba mi nombre escrito por todos lados…

Sonrió al ver mi expresión, y mientras me quitaba el vestido murmuró.

-No dejaré que nos separen Granger, no lo permitiré…


	17. Chapter 17

Les cuento a mis queridas lectoras, que desde hace días estoy siendo acosada por un grupo de chicas que pretenden que borre mis fics porque dicen que son un insulto para el fandom.

Dedicado a ellas a Pollo, Din, Amelie, Monica, Natilla, Eli, Kika, Pecosa (Maili), Andrea, Dios, Andy P, etc

Aca les dejo mi siguiente capítulo y no insistan NADA HARA QUE BORRE MIS 19 FICS No digo de donde son porque no quiero hacerles propaganda gratis… Tienen un foro de unas pocas registradas y son las que como yo se registran para leer las barbaridades que dicen de mí.

*COMO YA DIJE: DEJEN DE COLGARSE DE MIS FICS*

Bigi, sin besitos.

A mis niñas, disfruten… y pásense por mi foro, ¡Gracias!!!!

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 17

Hermione Granger POV

El vestido adornó el piso, Malfoy me miraba insistentemente, tanto que me sonrojé… agachó su cabeza hasta dedicarse a besar uno de mis hombros…me estremecí… mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, tanto que no podía casi sostenerme, se apiadó de mí y me tomó en sus brazos, y me llevó a la cama, tomó con sus perfectos dientes mi corpiño con una habilidad asombrosa se deshizo de él, besaba mis pechos con pasión, mi cuerpo se contorsionaba y mi boca seca, necesitaba de su aliento, necesitaba de él…

Sin darme cuenta, hizo aparecer un frasco con miel y untando sus dedos en la melaza expandió la sustancia sobre mi abdomen, iba a explotar, juro que iba a explotar cuando empezó a lamerme, lo hacía suave, torturante… ¡Era una tortura!, quería gritarle que se apurara, que me tomara, pero estaba muda…

Ya había terminado con la miel de mi cuerpo, cuando se acomodó a mi lado, pude verlo empezar a desnudarse, primero sacándose la camisa negra, luego desabrochándose los pantalones, estaba por lograrlo, estaba por lograr tenerlo dentro mi cuerpo se arqueaba mi vagina se acomodaba a él, pero se detuvo, me miró con furia y empezó a vestirse…

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –pregunté asustada, no podía creerlo, él se iba, y mi mundo se acababa, se iba para dejarme sola, otra vez…

Alina Malfoy POV

-Se la llevó ¿No?, el desgraciado de tu esposo se llevó a Hermione.

Baje la mirada sabía que tenía razón, como acto inconciente trate de detenerlo con mi brazo malo…

-¡auch! –me quejé, mientras miraba como de la herida abierta nuevamente, emanaba copiosa cantidad de sangre…

-¡Alina! ¡Por Merlín! –dijo mi casual acompañante llevándome del hombro hasta un asiento.

Empezó a sacarme las vendas, mi vestido ya estaba manchado, con su varita y por ser el gran medimago que era, en pocos segundos estaba como nueva.

-¿Por qué lo hace? Sabe que mi esposa esta confundida.

Quise responderle que porque la amaba, que siempre la había amado, pero no pude, eso era algo que no me reconocía ni a mí misma…

-Creo que él también está confundido – mentí.

Me besó la frente paternalmente, lloré, no pude evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla…

-Vamos Alina, te acompaño a tu casa, con Harry ya revisamos mil veces Hogwarts, te dejo en tu casa y sigo buscándola.

-Lo miré con pena, era un buen hombre, un buen hombre enamorado de su esposa…

Hermione Granger POV

¡Que había pasado! Me tiré sobre la cama a llorar, todavía sentía melaza en mi cuerpo… se había ido, no le importaba, de golpe vino la imagen de mis hijos a mi mente, soy una perra, afirmé, una perra que solo quiere estar con él, merezco morir, por dejar solos a mis hijos, por no ser capas de despedirme de ellos, ¿Qué habrán pensado, al no ir a desearles suerte? ¿Y Ron? Me estará buscando, y yo aquí revolcándome con Malfoy…

Una idea se apoderó de mi mente, estaba loca, el encierro me había perturbado, solo loca podía sentir lo que sentía, solo muerta podría dejar de sentirlo, fui hacia la ventana, era una torre muy alta, y la ventana estaba ahí, justo para cumplir mis planes… me subí a una silla y la alcancé, rompí el vidrio al no poderla abrir, sin pensarlo me paré en el marco…

Pensé en Rose y en Hugo, pensé en Ron, pero por sobre todo pensé en Malfoy, y así desnuda como estaba me dejé caer…


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por su apoyo….

Pásense por mi foro y suban sus fics exitosos y terminados www. los exitososfics . foroactivo. net

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 18

Me puede, esa mujer hace lo que quiere conmigo, tengo que dominarme, se lo debo a Alina ¿Cómo puedo revolcarme en nuestra casa, sin pensar en ella?, lo sé, nunca tuve mucho respeto por la mansión Malfoy, pero sí por Alina, seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento, ¿Y si iba por mí a la torre? ¿Y si me encontraba con Granger?...

Me quedé fuera, tomé un cigarrillo y empecé a calmar mi excitación…

Un ruido seco, a vidrio roto, me volvió a la realidad ¿Qué era eso? Venía de la torre…

Con tres zancadas varita en mano, llegué al lugar y la ví, subida al lintel de la ventana a punto de saltar…

-¡Wingardium leviosa! –grité, el cuerpo de Granger había desaparecido de mi vista, ¡había caído! No podía ser… no podía ser cierto…

Corrí hasta la ventana, el alma me volvió al cuerpo al verla florar a unos centímetros, me concentré en mantener el hechizo con mi varita y la traje hacia mí…

La agarré con desesperación, todavía temblaban mis rodillas, maldita estúpida ¿Por qué había hecho semejante idiotez?

A pesar del hechizo se retorcía mirándome con furia…

Le quite el hechizo… se lanzó contra mí, dándome puñetazos en mi pecho…

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy!? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?...

-Estas loca Granger… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Entendiste? –le dije retorciéndole el brazo…

-Te fuiste… te fuiste y me dejaste sola, desesperada…

-¡Caliente!… te dejé caliente, ¿Ya no puedes aguantarte la calentura, Granger?

Pude ver sus mejillas colorearse, no sabía si besarla o estrangularla, se había lanzado por la ventana, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Escuché ruido y llamé a Tommy con un chasquido de mis dedos…

-¡¿Amo, Draco?!...

-¿Quién está en la sala?...

-Acaba de llegar la ama y el medimago.

-¿Weasley?...

-No se su nombre, amo, solo sé que es el mismo que la atendió en San Murgo…

Granger me miró asustada, la comadreja estaba cerca…

-¡Quédate con ella Tommy, evita que haga cualquier estupidez!

El elfo asintió, y baje en busca de mi esposa…

-¡Draco! Weasley está en la sala, ¿Por qué te llevaste? …

-No pude evitarlo –murmuré mientras me refugié en sus brazos, mi esposa suspiró, pero no me reprochó nada a pesar de amarme como sabía que me amaba…

-¿La llevaste a la torre, no?...

Afirmé su suposición…

-¡Lo lograste! Por fin la tienes nuevamente, ve con ella, yo me encargo del marido…

-Quiso matarse…

-¿Qué?

-Eso, Granger se tiró por la ventana, si no hubiera llegado…

Alina se espantó…

-Jamás…jamás tiene que darse por vencido, yo no lo hago –me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo…

-le sonreí y me marche con ella, me marché rumbo a la torre, sin embargo antes de alejarme pude oír a Weasley que le afirmaba…

-Alina ¡Acabo de escuchar la voz de Malfoy!...


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por su apoyo….

Pásense por mi foro y suban sus fics exitosos y terminados www. los exitososfics . foroactivo. net

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dedicado a Amia (esta un poco más largo) gracias por leer!!

Capítulo 19

Pude ver la mueca en su cara, salió al encuentro de la comadreja, pero su nerviosismo la delataba, Alina no sabía mentir… al observarla tratar de convencer a cualquier costo a Weasley, dudosa y obstinada, con sus mejillas hirviendo, me dí cuenta, cuan parecida era a Granger, no físicamente, por supuesto, pero sí su don de gente…

-No te va a creer, cariño –dije saliendo al encuentro del pelirrojo.

Mi mujer se interpuso entre nosotros, temía que Weasley me atacara…

-¡Malfoy!... ¿Dónde te llevaste a Hermione! –saltó el hombre a mi encuentro.

-Está acá, conmigo, descansando…

La cara de los dos fue de espanto…Alina, por mi suerte… Weasley, por mi atrevimiento…

-¡Llévame con ella!

-No lo haré…

Weasley de tres zancadas llegó hasta mí apuntándome con su varita…

-¡Tranquilos, no peleen! –gritaba Alina…

Pero la comadreja estaba muy alterado…

-¡expelliarmus!, gritó Alina para desarmarlo…

Sin embargo Weasley ya había logrado arrojarme contra la pared por medio de un hechizo aturdidor… golpee mi cabeza contra la pared y estaba a punto de desvanecerme cuando ví a Granger y a Alina correr hacia mí…

-¡No! grité al ver a mi marido atacar a Malfoy…

-¡Hermione! –dijo viniendo hacia mí, pero lo empujé y me arrodillé tratando de que Malfoy reaccione, también Alina con su hermosa cabellera rubia, estaba a su lado… Ron me tomó de los hombros y me alejó…

-¡Hermione! ¿Que haces?, déjalo está su esposa…vamos a casa…

-¡No! no me voy Ron, no, hasta que Malfoy reaccione…

-Pero no tienes nada que hacer, aquí… ¡Hermione!...

-Déjala, Weasley – le dijo Alina tratando de calmarlo…

-Tengo que estar aquí, Ron, yo lo amo, estoy enamorada de Malfoy…

Alina me miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Ron estaba estupefacto, abría la boca y la cerraba, sin poder emitir palabra… me sentí una basura, los estaba lastimando…mucho.

Increíblemente, Ron se alejó de mi lado y con un acto impensado para mí, abrazó a la esposa de Malfoy llevándosela de ahí…

Mi perdición me miraba, había reaccionado y ninguno se había dado cuenta…

Se levantó con dificultad, vino a mi lado…

-¿Sabes que lo que dijiste, lo cambia todo? No te creía capaz de confesarte, pensé que jugarías a dos puntas mientras pudieras…

-Yo no soy tú, Malfoy, no es un juego para mí.

-¿Te divorciarás de Weasley?

-Sí… ¿Lo harás tú de Alina?...

-Mi esposo también la ama –le dije a mi acompañante.

-Pero… pero ustedes, su hijo… ¿No se llevan bien? Yo los creía felizmente casados, cuando la misión… eso hizo que yo dejara que Malfoy se encargue de Hermione…

-No es que no nos llevemos, es que Draco no me ama, y a pesar que él tomo la misión por otro motivo muy importante, el tener a Granger todo este tiempo, reavivó el amor que siempre le tuvo, y cuando digo siempre, hablo desde niño…

-¿Pero si él la odiaba, siempre la maltrataba?

-Draco hacía lo que debía, lo que su padre le ordenaba, por eso también se casó conmigo, por eso engendramos a Scorpius…pero el paso de los años, hizo que Draco ya no haga solo lo debido, ahora él luchará por ella, y yo no podré detenerlo…

Apareció Tommy frente a nosotros…

-¡Ama, Ama! la señora Narcisa, ya es hora ella está…

-Encárgate de ella, yo hoy no puedo…

-Claro ama, no se preocupe, Tommy va a atenderla.

-Gracias Tommy, eres un buen elfo.

-¿Narcisa, la madre de Malfoy está viva?

-Sí, nada vale ocultarlo ahora, la madre de Draco esta muy enferma, su hijo logró mantenerla viva, y escondida…sabes que hubiera terminado igual que Lucius, con el beso del dementor…

-Esto tiene que saberlo el ministro…

-¡No Weasley! Draco, se sacrificó todos estos años por ella, él hizo mucho por el ministro con su vida, arriesgó su vida innumerable veces, tú no puedes...

-Claro que puedo, haré cualquier cosa para destruir a Draco Malfoy…


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por su apoyo….

Pásense por mi foro y suban sus fics exitosos y terminados www. los exitososfics . foroactivo. net

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +15)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 20

Ron Weasley POV

Lo tenía sabía que lo tenía, haría cualquier cosa por su madre, todos sabíamos en Hogwarts que la única debilidad de Draco Malfoy era Narcisa…

Me dispuse a ir en busca de mi esposa, cuando Alina me detuvo…

-Hablemos, Weasley, tiene que haber otra solución.

-Tengo una –dije convencido que no lo haría- pero tienes que ayudarme…

-Dime, Weasley ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...

-solo lanzarle un hechizo a tu esposo, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago con mi mujer… luego me la llevo y ¡gualá! Todo resuelto…

-No lastimaré a Draco…

-Créeme no lo harás, ayudarás a que se salve y vuelva a ti ¿Tú lo amas no?

-Claro que lo amo, Draco es mi vida.

-Y Hermione la mía, será lo mejor, Alina…

Draco Malfoy POV

-Es muy difícil, separarme de ella, Granger, pero Alina sabe que te amo, que siempre te amé, ella lo comprenderá, y me dará el divorcio…

La castaña se abrazó a mi cuello, rodeó mi cintura con sus largas piernas, y me sentí en la gloria, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, mis esperanzas revivían, podía ser feliz después de todo, podía lograrlo con ella, con la mujer de mis sueños, con el único ser que había lastimado, con el único ser que llenaba mi alma y mi corazón…

Nos besamos, y me olvidé de todo, sentir su cuerpo, sus labios, el saber que ella sentía lo mismo, ella había dicho que me amaba frente a Weasley y olvidar las excusas de éste, creando en ella una falsa enfermedad…

-Malfoy, tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo que nos alejen, quiero que siempre lo sepas, ¡Te amo!, no se desde cuando, no se como sucedió, solo se que desde que estuvimos juntos en el redil, mi vida se unió a la tuya… tenías razón, no se puede amar a dos hombres a la vez, porque a pesar que a Ron lo adoro, a ti te amo… te amo Draco Malfoy…

Había dicho mi nombre, Granger había pronunciado mi nombre, y se oía tan musical en sus labios…

-Tranquila, Hermione –susurré- yo te amo desde siempre, y nada ni nadie nos separará…

Nos besamos nuevamente, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, como antes, como lo había hecho tanto tiempo, estaba excitado, me la hubiera llevado a la torre, deliraba por hacerlo… en ese momento, apareció Weasley y Alina… ahora lo sé, ahora lo recuerdo…

Alina Malfoy POV

Me parecía horrible, hacerle eso a Draco, estaba volviéndome loca, mi amor por él siempre había sido desinteresado, definitivamente Weasley no era una buena influencia para mí, por eso lo hice, hostigada por él, pero yo lo hice, a partir de ese momento era mi responsabilidad, y todo el amor que podría obtener de mi esposo, era falso, porque a pesar de todo yo sabía que ellos se amaban, y eso no se me olvidaría nunca…

Me tomó de la mano y ambos fuimos a la sala, al llegar mi corazón se destrozó, la besaba… la besaba como nunca me había besado a mí, miré a Weasley, la furia salía por sus orbes, me miró y entendí todo ambos los apuntamos…

-¡Alina no! –gritó Draco

-¡obliviate!...

Su grito vivió en mí, por largo tiempo…


	21. Chapter 21

PASO A CONTAR LO QUE PASÓ, DENUNCIARON UNO DE MIS FICS "LA PASTILLA AZUL" por obsceno, quien leyó el fics sabe que es de lo más inocente pero aparentemente me equivoqué (no se ingles) con la clasificación creo que decía T y era M

Yo se que son mis amigas las del Los Malos fics y Santos y verdugos, que si se fijan siguen hablando despectivamente de mí en su box Chat…

Ayer perdí mi día de escribir ya que tuve que borrar mi fic ATRAPADA de Potterfics ya que la nueva moderadora PECOSA resultó ser una de las que más se burlaba y me dijo que insultaba el fandom con mis fics…

Querían que modificara el cap 1 por obsceno, y ustedes saben que era un one shoot por lo cual el 1º cap es el principal de la historia, por supuesto no lo cambié y borré mis 19 fics de ese foro…

Estuve suspendida 4 días de FFNet, y no se si hoy puedo subir si no vuelvo a publicar no es porque haya abandonado mi fics YO SIEMPRE LOS TERMINO… es porque las acosadoras tienen mucho poder, pero por suerte tengo mi foro y en cuanto termine ATRAPADA lo cuelgo.

Besitos bigi

Pásense por mi foro y suban sus fics exitosos y terminados www. los exitososfics . foroactivo. net

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 21

Hermione Granger POV

Estaba en mi cuarto, sentía una angustia muy grande, unas terribles ganas de llorar, no sabía que me pasaba solo la angustia apresaba mi corazón…

-Hermione, amor- dijo mi marido dándome un beso apasionado, sentí rechazo, sí por Merlín sentí un profundo rechazo, yo amaba a Ron, por que me molestaban tantos sus besos.

Para colmo parecía no querer parar… estaba quitándome la pijama…

-No, Ron, hoy no, estoy cansada, no me siento muy bien.

No me contestó, y sentí mi corazón angustiado, no podía corresponderle, auque me lo impusiera a mi misma, no entendía que me pasaba, pero definitivamente sus caricias no me excitaban…

-Salí de la cama y empecé a cambiarme…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él.

-Al ministerio ya es tarde –contesté.

Ron empezó a dar vueltas, no entendía que pasaba, y parecía que él no quería decírmelo… traté de hacer memoria y no recordaba nada, solo venía a mi mente un olor, a menta, un olor que parecía salir de mi cuerpo, pero que no tenía idea del porque…

-Hace casi un año que no trabajas en el ministerio –me dijo al fin…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no trabajo? ¿Qué me pasa, Ron? ¿Qué me pasa? …

Lo siento Hermione, lo siento –repetía.

Me eché a llorar desconsoladamente…

Ron vino hacia mí, intentó abrazarme, pero no lo aguanté, no pude soportarlo…

-¡Vete! No quiero verte, Vete por favor…

Draco Malfoy POV

Desperté confundido, mi cabeza daba vueltas, quise incorporarme cuando la ví, Alina estaba dormida a mi lado, a pesar de poder hacerlo de una forma cómoda, ella estaba sentada en una silla…

No supe por qué, no quise despertarla, tal vez porque necesitaba estar solo y pensar, mi mente era un lío, me propuse recordar el día anterior, pero no lo pude hacer, mi mente estaba en blanco, desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás por lo que pude darme cuenta…

Me dejé caer en la cama, estaba grave, alucinaba, sentía un aroma especial, un aroma que calaba mis huesos, que me hacía temblar, un aroma que guardé en mis recuerdos por muchos años y ahora parecía estar ahí, parecía tenerlo fresco, intenso, sabroso, mío…

Respiré hondo tratando de aspirarlo todo, era un absurdo, pero no me importaba, haría el ridículo mil veces por ella, y si creer olerla era una estupidez, pues soy el estúpido más grande del mundo mágico…

¡Que bien se huele, ella! ¡Que aroma exquisito tiene Granger! obsesionado empecé a oler mi ropa, mi cama, mi cuerpo…todo olía a ella, ¿Qué había pasado?...

Alina se despertó a causa de mis movimientos…

-¡Draco, cariño! ¿Despertaste? Me tenías tan preocupada…

-¿Qué me pasó Alina? ¿Por qué estoy en la cama y me siento fatal?

-No te sentías bien, Draco, pero no es nada –me dijo.

No lo entendía, tampoco la actitud de mi esposa, ella estaba rara, ella no era así… por eso no pude dejar de preguntarle…

-dime Alina ¿Dónde está Granger?...


	22. Chapter 22

Mis niñas las amo a todas…. Mil gracias por leer…

Acá les dejo otro cap

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 22

Draco Malfoy POV

Me miró desconcertada, esquivó mi mirada, para ir camino a la puerta…

-No te vayas ¡Te hice una pregunta!...

-Lo se, pero me lastima que pienses en ella, siempre en ella, ¿Cómo voy a saber yo, dónde está Granger?-dijo yéndose…

No me convenció, negué con la cabeza y ella parecía nerviosa…muy nerviosa…

Alina Malfoy POV

¡Mierda!, Draco es un perro sabueso, cuando se trata de Granger… ¿Cómo puede saber que ella estuvo aquí? ¡No puedo mirarlo! ¡No puedo mirarlo! Me conoce demasiado, lo descubrirá… lo descubrirá…

Me quería ir, pero seguía preguntándome por ella. Me negué, me negué rotundamente, pero sabía que él no me creía, Draco no me iba a creer nunca…

Logré irme, quería matar a Weasley, yo no sabía mentir, ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? Ahora sí estaba muerta para Draco, cuando descubriera todo, porque estaba segura que lo iba a descubrir, me iba a odiar, por primera vez, iba a odiarme, por haberlo defraudado, por haberle mentido, pero sobre todo por haberlo separado de ella…

Me largué a llorar, lloraba desconsoladamente, sin darme cuenta que él, me seguía… ¡Maldito sabueso! Estaba perdida, perdida…

-¡Alina! –Gritó- ¿Qué le pasó a Granger? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada, de meses atrás? ¡¿Quién y por qué me lanzó un obliviate?!

Hermione Granger POV

Ron se fue sin discutir –raro, el Ron que recuerdo discutía horas hasta darse por vencido, pero no así, no se iría por un simple pedido mío, terminé de vestirme estaba dispuesta a salir de allí, estaba dispuesta a ir al ministerio, si Ron no quería decirme la verdad, iba a encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera…

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, y me desaparecí en el callejón que habituaba hacerlo, cuando entré en el ministerio pude ver como todos me observaban desconcertados…

-¡Granger, volviste!, supe todo lo que pasó… realmente no se si lamentarme o envidiar tu suerte –dijo Parvati Patil.

Le sonreí y seguí caminando, mientras me recriminaba no haberla ametrallado a preguntas, una parte de mí quería saber que diablos pasaba y la otra parte tenía miedo de averiguarlo…

Llegué a mi oficina, en el marco de la puerta decía otro nombre Alan Rickman, seguramente era un mago nuevo al que no conocía, un hombre cincuentón, alto muy bien formado, con una larga cabellera y un mechón canoso que lo hacía realmente sexy, salió de ella…

-Señorita ¿Usted busca?...

-No a nadie, ésta es o era mi oficina.

-¿Mis Granger? –dijo con asombro…

-Sí, soy Hermione Granger…

-Todos nos alegramos por usted, todos la queremos devuelta, yo no pude ir a la celebración de la semana pasada, pero personalmente agradeceré al auror el haber acabado con Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sobre todo haberla rescatado a usted con vida…

-¿Harry? ¿Harry me rescató de dónde?...

-Del Redil, donde estuvo cautiva casi un año, pero no fue Harry Potter, el auror que la rescató…

-¿No?

-No no fue él, fue Draco Malfoy…


	23. Chapter 23

Pásense por mi foro y suban sus fics exitosos y terminados www. los exitososfics . foroactivo. net

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 23

Hermione Granger POV

Temblé… mis piernas temblaron, el escuchar el nombre de él, ¡Malfoy! que tenía que ver Malfoy en mi vida, por que se me estremecía el pecho al escuchar su nombre, por qué al pesar en él siento que quiero verlo… que necesito verlo…

-¿Se siente bien? –me preguntó Rickman

-Sí, solo que no recuerdo, creo que tengo amnesia.

-Lo siento Miss Granger, no sabía de su enfermedad, nadie me lo comentó en la reunión usted se veía normal.

-Creo que es reciente, tal vez demasiado reciente, es que me desperté sin acordarme nada, ni siquiera del día de ayer.

-Pero… ¿Usted se ha golpeado la cabeza, Miss Granger?

Como un acto de reflejo me encontré revisando mi cabeza con mis manos…-No, no tengo dolor, ni una lastimadura pequeña…

-Es raro Miss Granger, más que amnesia pareciera un hechizo para olvidar.

-¡¿Obliviate?!

-Sí me temo que fue víctima de un hechizo…

-Pero… ¿Quién?... ¿Quién pudo haberme lanzado un obliviate? No entiendo… tampoco ¿Por qué?...

El hombre negó con la cabeza, cuando pude ver venir hacia mí, al objeto de mi turbación…Draco Malfoy venía ondeando su capa y mi corazón salía de mi pecho…

Draco Malfoy POV

Alina lloraba desconsoladamente, me miraba como si no pudiera creer mis palabras, como si no pudiera creer que supiera todo…

-Estoy esperando que me cuentes todo, Alina –susurré tratando de no exasperarme…

Nada mi esposa no respondía, solo lloraba sin dejar de hipar, su llanto era real, jamás había visto a Alina de esa manera, jamás pensé que ella pudiera ponerse en mi contra, jamás la perdonaría si había colaborado para dañar a Granger…

De pronto, como a sabiendas que mi paciencia se agotaba, mi esposa empezó a hablar…

-Lo siento mucho, no quise lanzarte el hechizo…

-¡¿Tú me lanzaste un obliviate, Alina?! –dije a los gritos.

-Sí –confesó- Weasley me dijo que hacer, y yo lo hice…

-¡Maldita comadreja! –espeté- ¿Por qué, Alina? ¿Por qué?...

-Es que… es que… ella…ella…

-¡Ya mismo! ¡Me dices que pasa ya mismo!

-Ella dijo frente a Weasley y a mí… Granger dijo que te amaba…

Sonreí, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas…¡Me amaba! ¡Granger me amaba!...

Sin pensarlo más fui a buscarla, dejando a Alina desesperada, al llegar a la casa la ví ir hacia el callejón, no me vió, no pude llegar a tiempo… estaba sola, ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? Conociéndola como la conozco solo se me ocurrió un lugar, a trabajar…Granger había ido al ministerio, sin pensarlo me desaparecí.

No me gustó nada lo que veía, un hombre apuesto le sonreía a ella, a mi Granger, furioso, comencé a apurar mi paso… furioso, fui hacia ella.


	24. Chapter 24

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 24

Hermione Granger POV

¡Venía hacia mí! ¡Venía hacia mí!... clavó sus ojos grises en los míos, traté de esquivar mi mirada hacia Rickman, pero no pude, menos cuando al llegar a mi lado me jaló del brazo…

-Lo lamento Alan, pero estorbas –dijo y me llevó hacia una oficina, vacía, el mago desconocido para mí, sonrió y se fue… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?...

Entramos en el lugar, Malfoy parecía conocerlo bien, ya que sacó de un armario una botella de Wisky de fuego mientras aparecía un par de copas…

-Siéntate Granger –me dijo, y sacó un cigarrillo empezando a fumar…

Le hice caso, no sabía porque mi cuerpo temblaba tanto ¡Por Merlín!, solo era Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo número uno, de acuerdo, pero yo no le tenía miedo… ¿Por qué mi corazón palpitaba de esa forma?...

Me alcanzó una copa y sin pensarlo tomé todo el líquido de golpe, yo no era así, jamás tomaba alcohol, pero no necesitaba, por Merlín, lo necesitaba…

-¿Recuerdas algo, Granger?...

Lo miré desconcertada, cómo sabía que no tenía memoria, tal vez él…

-No, no fui yo quien te lanzó el obliviate…

Malfoy era increíble ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensaba?, ¿Legilimancia? No sabía que Malfoy supiera legilimancia…

-¿Y quién entonces?...

-Ron Weasley…

-¡Estás loco! , mi marido, jamás haría eso…

-¿No? ¿Estás segura que el bueno de Weasley no lo haría?

-¡No, no lo haría!

-Pues sí lo hizo, y sabes ¿Por qué?...porque le dijiste que me amabas a mí…

Lo miré aterrada, no lo amaba, ¿Cómo iba a amar a Malfoy? Yo amaba a Ron, él era mi marido, mi amor…

-¡Mentira! –dije- ¿Por qué mientes, Malfoy?

Sin decirme nada, empezó a caminar hacia mí, su olor me trastornaba, levantó su mano y me tocó la mejilla… me estremecí, se dio cuenta y sonrió, me dio rabia, más cuando me dí cuenta que mis mejillas estaban rojo fuego ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, Alina fue quien me lanzó el obliviate, ella me lo confesó…

-¿No recuerdas?...

-No desde hace como un año atrás, supongo que vos recordás menos, es que el hechizo de Weasley tiene que ser más potente –me dijo susurrando en mi oído…

-El mago, Alan, me dijo que me rescataste del redil y que Bellatrix está muerta…

-¿Alan? Desde cuando lo llamas así… lo reconocí al llegar es un petulante, pero… ¡¿Bellatrix muerta?! Una excelente noticia Granger… supongo que ahí te diste cuenta que me amabas y por eso nuestros respectivos maridos…

-¡No puede ser! –susurré…

Malfoy se acercó más aún, tomó mi barbilla y me besó con pasión… mi reacción fue inmediata como una autómata lo atrapé del cuello y me fundí en él… No tuve más dudas, no sabía como había sucedido, lo que estaba segura era que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, lo reconocían.

Estaba enamorada de él, amaba a Draco Malfoy…


	25. Chapter 25

HOLA: Recuerden que este fics es M, PROHIBIDO para menores de 18 años, con escenas lemon, no quiero tener problemas con el foro…OK si sos menor pasa al siguiente capítulo

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 25

Hermione Granger POV

-¡Nos vamos! Me dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo, en menos de un minuto nos habíamos desaparecido…

-¡Malfoy! Estás loco… suponiendo que sea real, todo lo que me dijiste ¡No soy una cosa, a la que llevas a dónde se te plazca!...no se en que Hermione Granger me he convertido, ni que Hermione Granger recuerdas, solo sé que nadie me va a manipular ni siquiera tú, Draco Malfoy –espeté furiosa.

Se puso a reír a carcajadas… el maldito reía a carcajadas, adivinó nuevamente mis intenciones porque de un manotazo me arrebató mi varita…

-¡No Hermione, de mí no te escapas!…

¡Mierda! Realmente sabía legilimancia…

Miré el lugar, parecía un bosque, para ser precisa estaba segura que era el bosque prohibido ¿Por qué me había llevado ahí?

Me agarró del brazo y empezamos a caminar…

-Trabajamos en el ministerio… ¿Verdad?...quiero decir ¿Tú también eres un auror?

-Correcto Hermione, ambos somos auror y ambos trabajamos en el ministerio, por lo menos hasta dónde recuerdo.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? que yo recuerde…

Malfoy rodó los ojos…

-Ese es el problema Hermione, no recordamos nada, pero yo no lo necesito, tendrían que haberme borrado mi memoria de forma total si lo que pretendía tu marido y mi esposa, era que yo me olvidara de tí… eres mía por eso te llamo por tu nombre…

-¡Yo no soy de nadie! –le grité.

Como respuesta apretó más su mano en mi brazo y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, no hasta que llegamos a un claro del bosque dónde se encontraba una bonita cabaña pintada de blanco…

-Llegamos a nuestra casa, cariño –espetó.

Lo miré con furia y volvió a reír, parecía muy divertido con la situación, con mi desconcierto y sobre todo con mi furia, furia que a él le importaba un bledo…

Entramos, el lugar era impecable y de inmediato apareció un pequeño elfo…

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo!...

-Tranquilo Poly… solo nos haces una rica comida y te marchas, puedes ir a visitar a toda tu familia elfina, eso sí, nunca me viste aquí y menos con ella…

El elfo asintió mirando con curiosidad a Hermione, quien le regalaba una sonrisa…

En cuestiones de minutos teníamos sobre la mesa de la sala, comida que se veía muy apetitosa, y al elfo no lo vi más…

Malfoy como si nada se sentó a comer, parecía tener mucho apetito, me miraba y sonreía, sus dientes perfectos, su cara perfecta hacía que me sintiera peor ¿Cómo alguien como él iba a estar enamorado de mí?...

-¿Piensas morirte de hambre, Hermione? ¿O tienes otro tipo de apetito?, de cualquier forma pronto lo saciaré –dijo el atorrante…

Me puse roja, pero juntando valor contesté…

-No eres mi marido para saciarme otro apetito…

-Veremos, por ahora come.

Le hice caso, en realidad estaba muerta de hambre y la comida parecía estar sabrosa, así que sin más comí todo lo que pude…

Cuando terminamos de comer me tomó del brazo y me sacó afuera…

-Mira Hermione, este lugar es tuyo, aquí estaremos hasta que el hechizo se revierta…

Miré, Malfoy tenía razón era muy bello, nos quedamos allí durante casi una hora, mirando el lugar sin hablar…hasta que…

-Déjame ir, Ron estará muy preocupado, Malfoy…

Frunció el ceño, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama matrimonial de la cabaña…

-Si luego de amarte te quieres ir, te liberaré –espetó, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar mi cuerpo…

Con su mano desprendía cada botón de mi blusa, me quedé quieta, temerosa, cerré mis ojos, el rose de sus dedos contra mi cuerpo hacía que mi abdomen se estremeciera junto con mi cuerpo…cuando tuvo mi blusa completamente desabrochada dejó de acariciarme, sentí su mirada fija en mí y no pude evitar abrir los ojos para saber ¿Qué hacía?...

Descaradamente me sonrió –Así te quiero, con los ojos abiertos, mirándome, sabiendo que soy yo quien te posee, quien te ama…

Me quejé…no pude evitar hacer un quejido, que Malfoy atrapó con sus labios, besó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y a esa altura ya no podía pensar bien, no podía razonar, no podía negarme a él…

Desesperadamente despacio descubrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, y con la misma maldita lentitud, despojó mi cuerpo de mi ropa. Me estaba torturando, realmente me estaba torturando…

No se en que momento se despojó de su camisa, su pecho blanco estaba sobre mí, y aproveché para darle de su misma medicina… lo acerqué hacia mi boca y besé con descaro su pecho, cerró los ojos, paré mis besos…

Me miró contrariado –Así te quiero, con los ojos abiertos –dije, me sonrió.

Para afirmar luego –me vengaré Hermione, vengaré tu gesto…

Y se vengó el maldito… claro que se vengó… no se de donde apareció un objeto que me mostró sin descaro…

-Para darte placer –dijo.

Creo que lo miré con terror porque afirmó.

-Confía en mí, es un invento muggle, muy estimulante, no te haría daño, Hermione.

¡No me haría daño! ¡No me haría daño! ¿Y si era mentira todo lo que me había dicho? ¿Y si el obliviate me lo había lanzado él solo para vengarse o porque me odiaba?...pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada, solo quería que me siguiera besando…

Mi cuerpo colapsaba… bajó hacia mi sexo para empezar a lamerlo, mientras introducía el objeto de placer… vibraba, el objeto vibraba mientras su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris y sus dedos ingresaban en mi trasero.

Iba a explotar, me estremecía, temblaba y convulsionaba todo al mismo tiempo… y exploté, mientras Malfoy bebía de mí, con pasión.


	26. Chapter 26

HOLA: Dejo este pequeño capítulo para no dejarlas sin nada el día de hoy ya que no pude escribir mucho…

Trate de no hacer sexo tan explícito, a ver si está mejor… (para cuidar mi imagen y no parecer tan depravada jajjaja)

Díganme como les gusta más

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 26

Hermione Granger POV

-¿Te libero Hermione? ¿Todavía te quieres ir? –susurró en mi oído.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que la conmoción seguía en mí y no podía hablar auque quisiera…

Sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.

–Ahora es mi turno de disfrutar –me dijo,

Lo empecé a besar… como si fuera una orden, como si fuera mi mentor, como si fuera mi amo…me incorporé lo que pude y comencé a besarlo con desesperación…

Besé cada centímetro de su cuello para ir luego directo a su boca… el sabor de su boca era delicioso, podría besarla eternamente, recordaba ese sabor, la elegiría entre mil, la reconocería entre mil, pude sentir que él lo disfrutaba, porque gimió quedamente, pero el gemido se ahogó entre mis labios…

-¡Te amo, Hermione! –susurró, y esas palabras llenaron mi alma de amor… lentamente me entregué a él, lentamente fui suya, lentamente la pasión nos desbordó y fuimos uno, solo uno, maravillosamente uno…

Nos quedamos acostados en la cama, Malfoy se acoplaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente, abrazado a mí, respirando en mi cuello, dormía, se había quedado dormido placenteramente, sujetándome a su figura posesivamente…

Increíblemente parecía verdad su amor hacia mí… ¡Merlín! Él era Malfoy, ¡Draco Malfoy!, con todo lo que eso significaba, y me amaba me había dicho que me amaba…y estábamos ahí, lejos del mundo, desnudos luego de hacer el amor, con pasión…un instinto maternal hizo que comenzara a acariciarle el pelo… era hermoso, todo él era hermoso, no pude evitar susurrarle…

-Yo también te amo, Draco.

Sonrió, y en un minuto estaba sobre mí.

-¡Dímelo nuevamente…!

-Pensé que dormías.

-Pues no lo hacía… dímelo nuevamente, quiero que lo digas mirándome a los ojos.

Mi maldito orgullo, me costaba hacerlo, era como admitir que tenía miedo a las alturas, era como admitir que no lo sabía todo… junté coraje y lo miré.

-Creo que…

-Antes no creías estabas segura –burló.

Bufé, sin embargo solo me quedaba admitirlo, para que negar lo evidente, si era algo que ya no podía ocultar.

-Te amo Malfoy…

-Draco…

-Te amo Draco Malfoy…


	27. Chapter 27

HOLA: Dejo este pequeño capítulo para no dejarlas sin nada el día de hoy ya que no pude escribir mucho, fuertes dolores de cabeza, volvieron qué horror…

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 27

Alina Malfoy POV

Estaba triste, muy triste… triste de tristeza absoluta, de dolor al corazón… sabía que no me quería, pero él siempre había sido respetuoso con sus amantes, nunca me había dañado de esa manera, nunca, pero lo absurdo en mí, era mentirme al considerar a Granger solo una amante, ella era su vida y yo lo sabía perfectamente…

Fui a ver a mi suegra, Narcisa, siempre me había aceptado, siempre antes de su locura, pero ya ahora no podía contar con ella…

-Hola Narcisa -dije al entrar a la pieza.

Ella me miró y me sonrió.

-¡Draco ya es feliz! –me dijo de repente.

La miré asombrada, tal vez ella en su locura puede saber ¿Dónde esta mi marido?

Decidí llevarle la corriente…

-Sí Narcisa, Draco ya es feliz con Granger…

-¡La sangre sucia! ¡Que Lucius no se entere! –dijo aterrada.

Se me oprimió el corazón, Lucius había muerto hacía años, luego de lanzarle tantos crucius que la dejaron loca. Draco estuvo a punto de matar a su padre cuando se enteró, pero no fue necesario, el ministerio lo hizo por él, condenándolo al beso del dementor…

-No lo va a saber nunca, tranquila. Lucios no le va a hacer más daño, ni a ti ni a Draco –afirmé.

Ella me sonrió, estaba tranquila, había días que se ponía agresiva y hasta había llegado a lastimarme, pero hoy estaba bien así que tenía que aprovecharlo…

-Draco y Hermione se fueron, ¿tú sabes dónde podrían estar?

Ella me miró desconfiada…

-Sí, lo se soy su madre, se cual es el lugar donde mi hijo es mas feliz.

Mi corazón saltó.

-Dime Narcisa ¿Dónde estás?

-Ahora no puedo decírtelo, más tarde, cuando mi hijo me lo permita.

Me desesperé la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí.

-Dime ¿Dónde están? –dije colérica.

Ella me miró –Están en el paraíso, pero no le digas que yo te dije –afirmó con una risita.

Mi ánimo se fue al piso, ¿Cómo podría pensar que una loca me diría la verdad?

Salí a la sala y ahí estaba él esperándome, el otro traicionado Ron Weasley…

-¡Alina! –dijo a los gritos.

-¡Weasley!…

-Dime Ron, por los viejos tiempos.

Sonreí y el hombre se acercó para besarme con pasión.


	28. Chapter 28

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 28

Ron Weasley POV

Se habían ido, Alan Rickman me había confirmado que Hermione se había encontrado con Malfoy, no sirvió para nada, que le hallamos lanzado el obliviate, no había servido para nada…

Mientras bufaba por mi mala suerte, pensé en ella en Alina, ella también era una dejada, abandonada, despreciada… eso nos unía… sí, nuevamente estábamos unido como antes…

Traté de recordar aquellos días, no habían sido muchos, dos o tres meses nada más, pero a nuestra manera habíamos sido felices.

Recordé la primera vez que nos vimos, ella con su rubia cabellera la había confundido con Luna –sonreí- de alguna forma eran parecidas, ella recién llegaba a Hogwarts y estaba en nuestro año, terminaba de pelear con Harry y Hermione, por la poca atención que me brindaban siempre detrás de los horrocrux, y me la encontré, era tímida, al igual que Luna y Hermione, pero manejable hasta para alguien como yo, por eso no me asombré al enterarme su rápido casamiento con Malfoy…pero volviendo a nuestra relación, apasionada, la besé al tercer día de salir, el resto decantó solo, todo iba muy bien, hasta que pasaron dos cosas, Voldemort cayó y Hermione empezaba a darme atención, Lucius Malfoy la tenía en los planes de su hijo.

Pobre muñeca plástica, siempre danzando al compás de los demás… ¿Me habrá querido, alguna vez? ¿Habrá llorado por mí? ¿Me habrá preferido a Malfoy?...

Me aparecí en su casa, allí estaba linda como siempre, me acerqué y la besé…

-¿Weasley, qué haces? –me gritó luego de besarla…

-Vamos, nena, nadie nos escucha, podemos recordar…

-Nada, Weasley, yo dejé de recordar cuando me abandonaste por Granger, ¿Irónico no? los dos hombres en mi vida me dejaron por la misma persona…Hermione Granger…

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver –espeté.

Alina sonrió…

-Típico, Draco también la defiende con uñas y dientes.

No le dije nada, después de todo tenía razón, nadie más que ella había resultado dañada…

-¿Sabes dónde pueden estar? ¿Tienes alguna idea, Alina?

-No, y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Me puse a reír, ¡Hasta Alina estaba brava conmigo! –pensé-

-¿Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí?...

Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la había lastimado mucho y ella todavía sufría por mí.

-Es distinto –dijo susurrando- siempre supe que Draco no me amaba, él me lo dijo el primer día… en cambio…tú me juraste amor eterno –sonrió tristemente.

-Lo lamento, Alina pasó todo tan rápido y Hermione era mi ilusión de siempre y cuando ella me aceptó.

-¡Me dejaste! , pero no te lo reprocho, con el tiempo me olvidé de ti, ahora mi vida es él, mi marido Draco Malfoy.

Me dio furia, hacía veinte años yo era el amor de las dos, ahora estaban con él…

-Tenemos que buscarlos, no voy a parar hasta que Hermione vuelva conmigo.

-No voy a obligar a Draco a permanecer a mi lado, como no te obligué a ti hace veinte años a pesar de todo…

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no? y ¿A, pesar de que?

-A pesar que cuando tú me dejaste estaba embarazada y mi bebe murió…


	29. Chapter 29

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 29

Alina Malfoy POV

No puede evitar lanzarme a llorar, cuando pensaba en mi bebé siempre lloraba, sin importar los años que pasaran… ella sería unos años mayor que Scorpius, recuerdo su cuerpito pelirrojo, su boca rosada, sus ojos celestes…

Durante muchos años creí que me la habían robado, que mi padre se la había llevado, Draco fue muy tierno conmigo, le agradecía ello de por vida, pasamos años investigando tratando de encontrarla viva y no muerta como siempre me dijeron, pero todo era producto de mi fantasía, mi padre lo había logrado, mi padre la había asesinado…

-¿¡Alina, tenemos un hijo!?

-No, ya no, lo hubiéramos tenido si sobrevivía, pero no fue así…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo!, a ayudarte, Alina… no fui, ni soy una mala persona.

Era cierto, Ron Weasley no era una mala persona, solo no me quería, o por lo menos no tanto como a Granger…

-Tú lo habías logrado, eras feliz con tu amor, para que molestarte, no quise que me odiaras por romper tu felicidad si Granger te dejaba por mi bebé…

-Era un hijo, Alina, hablamos de un hijo… Nunca fui tan irresponsable como para eludir a un hijo.

Le sonreí, realmente no esperaba esas palabras de él, tal vez había pensado mal de Weasley, tal vez el pelirrojo me hubiera ayudado y mi hijo ahora estaría vivo…

No llores… -dijo acariciándome el pelo –cuéntame todo, quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, hace veinte años…

Cuando me enteré te lo iba a decir, era feliz, un hijo me pareció lo mejor que me podía pasar en el mundo, la semana anterior el trío de oro había acabado con Voldemort, y por eso no nos habíamos visto, recuerdo que había preparado todo para una cena íntima y darte la noticia… ese día pasaron dos cosas que marcaron mi vida y sentenciaron a muerte a mi bebe, tú, Ron, me confesaste tu amor por Granger y mi padre anunció mi casamiento con el hijo de la mejor familia pura, con Draco Malfoy…

Me desesperé, al principio me negaba la maternidad, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a menstruar, que todo era una confusión… pero el tiempo pasaba mis pechos se hinchaban, mi vientre crecía, y negarme mi embarazo era absurdo…

Me escapé, me escondí donde no me encontrara nadie, en un lugar mágico, con seres buenos que a su manera me cuidaban y jamás me delataría, pase meses enteros cuidando mi embarazo internada en la cocina de Hogwarts rodeada de elfos, con Winky que me adoraba…

-¡Merlín, Alina! Estuviste tan cerca, yo te busqué, quería que fuéramos amigos, pero me dijeron que te habías ido de viaje, preparándote para tu boda con Malfoy, me dolió, juro que dolió que me cambiaras tan rápido, pero pensé que eras feliz, a pesar de mi abandono…

-Y lo hubiera sido, a mi manera, sin tan solo mi padre no me hubiera encontrado… estaba de casi ocho meses, muy gorda, Winky me daba mucha comida, cuando él me encontró, al verme embarazada supo que no era de Malfoy y se vengó… me golpeo tanto que me desvanecí, dijo que no me quería lanzar crucius para no enloquecerme ya que tenía que casarme con el heredero Malfoy, por eso me golpeo a lo muggle hasta que terminé teniendo a mi bebé prematuro…

-¡Maldito! Lo voy a matar…

-Draco ya se encargó de él…

-¡Me importa un bledo!... era mi hijo no el de Malfoy…

-Niña, era una niña. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada. La tuve en mis brazos, era pelirroja, muy linda pero me desmayé, al despertar me dijeron que estaba muerta… al principio no le creí, pero la buscamos con Draco por todos lados y nunca dimos con ella…

-Yo la voy a encontrar, no creo que haya muerto, no si tu la viste, ahora la va a buscar su padre, daré con ella te lo juro, Alina… te lo debo, debiste decírmelo, debiste decirme a mí, el padre, yo te hubiera protegido… a las dos… no soy un desgraciado, Alina, no lo soy…


	30. Chapter 30

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 30

Hermione Granger POV

Nos habíamos quedados dormido, cuando me desperté todavía estaba a brazada a Malfoy, mi primera reacción fue quitar mis manos de su pecho, sin embargo al hacerlo me estremecí, me sentí vacía… Malfoy dormía angelicalmente, mientras me amarraba con sus brazos, lo besé no pude evitar besarle su frente, ante lo cual abrió los ojos…

-¡Buenos días cariño! –me sonrió. Y su rostro se iluminaba con cada una de sus sonrisas…

-Hola, Malfoy.

-¿No puedes seguir llamándome por el apellido Hermione?

-Lo sé Draco, es la costumbre…

De inmediato hizo aparecer un desayuno completo y muy sabroso, agarró la bandeja y la hizo levitar…

-Vamos quiero desayunar al lado de la laguna ¿Quieres?

-Tengo que cambiarme –dije.

-Con esa bata estas hermosa, así te quiero… además, no pretendo que estés vestida mucho tiempo –dijo lujurioso.

Rodé mis ojos, ¿Es que en lo único que piensa Draco es en el sexo?

Comíamos embelezados por el paisaje, era hermoso el lugar, era realmente maravilloso…

-Paraíso, así le llamamos con mi madre a este lugar…

-El nombre justo, nunca estuve en un sitio tan paradisíaco…

-Y menos con alguien como yo.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy, nunca estuve con un egocéntrico, fanfarrón, creído, centro del mundo, como Draco Malfoy…

-Pero bien que te excitas conmigo, más que con la comadreja…

-No hables así de Ron, no tienes derecho…

-Claro que lo tengo, tú me confesaste mi amor y ahora eres mía, solo estarás conmigo, solo juntos…

-No, yo no…

-Tú te separarás de él, y nos casaremos…

No le respondí, entonces Malfoy molesto se paró y fue hacia la laguna lanzándose de cabeza al agua helada… estuve esperando unos minutos pero él no salía a la superficie, cuando al fin emergió…

Entré en terror, yo no sabía nadar, nunca había podido aprender a pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado Harry por enseñarme, pero de la desesperación al ver que Draco parecía flotar desmallado me tiré al agua a tratar de ayudarlo…

Era profundo, a pesar de estar cerca de la orilla me hundí, con apenas tres brazadas llegué a tocarlo pero de inmediato mi cuerpo se hundió, por completo…

Sentí el agua recorrer mi garganta y llenar mis pulmones, me estaba ahogando, pataleaba y braceaba con frenesí hasta que sentí sus brazos jalándome a la superficie, la salvadora había terminado salvada, pensé entes de desmayarme…

Draco Malfoy POV

Se había lanzado al agua, la sentí caer cerca de mí, bracear hasta tocarme para luego hundirse en la desesperación al no hacer pie… estaba aturdido, se había hundido como si no pudiera nadar…por un momento un absurdo pasó por mi mente, ¡No sabe nadar! Y de inmediato fui tras ella…

La jalé hasta la superficie y la llevé a tierra, tosía mientras escupía agua a litros…

-¡Hermione, estas loca! ¿¡Acaso, no sabes nadar!?

Me lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza… -¡Loca! ¡Loca!... solo una persona trastornada se tira a una laguna sin saber nadar…

-¿Pensé que te pasaba algo malo? Quise ayudar –dijo compungida.

La abracé, nuestros cuerpos mojados, su pijama pegado a su cuerpo, su calor, su olor…todo ella me trastornaba, la protegí acurrucándola en mi pecho mientras regularizaba su respiración y tosía con más pausa…

Al sentirla tranquila no pude evitar comenzar a acariciarla, pude ver sus ojos clavados en los míos con deseo, Hermione también me deseaba…

Poco a poco fui quitándole la ropa, y ella acariciaba mi pecho… se veía hermosa, su cuerpo desnudo sobre la campiña tendido al sol.

Bese cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se estaba excitando, tanto como yo, empezó a besarme el cuerpo, sus besos eran tímidos al principio pero luego los más fogosos que había recibido…

-Muy bien, Hermione, susurré, la ví sonreír…mientras mis dedos se introducían en ella, gemía, Hermione gemía locamente, estaba pidiéndome más cuando decidí ponerla a prueba…

-¿Estas esperando algo? –susurré.

La ví sonrojarse… -Dime sin timidez… ¿Qué deseas Hermione?

Le costó mucho decirlo, pero casi sin voz contestó…

-Gozar, Draco, hazme gozar como ayer…

-¿Con el consolador? ¿Quieres el consolador, Hermione?...

-Sí, lo quiero…

-No, ahora no, hoy es mi turno, hoy tienes que hacerme gozar a mí –dije susurrándole…

Sonrió con picardía, y me empezó a desvestir, estaba dispuesta a complacerme y eso era lo más excitante, la lengua de Hermione empezó a hacer estragos en mí, sus manos rodearon mi miembro, mientras lo lamía con pasión, con maestría, su boca jugaba a su alrededor, incorporando en el juego la succión de distintas partes, gemía como chiquillo, imitando mi desfachatez introdujo su dedo en mí, iba a explotar, mi cuerpo colapsaba, y para goce mayor su lengua terminó lamiendo al rededor, de mi ano…

-Hermione, ven no puedo más –me confesé y pude ver sus sonrisa perversa, al saberme en sus manos…

-¡Resiste Draco!- murmuró, mientras seguía imbuyendo mi pene en su boca…

La miré con desesperación, se apiadó de mí, se puso en posición y logré penetrarla justo a tiempo, cayendo mi cuerpo convulsionado sobre el de ella…


	31. Chapter 31

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 31

Hermione Granger POV

Los días pasaban rápidamente, éramos felices, tratábamos de no pensar de pasarnos todo el tiempo amándonos, mirándonos, descubriéndonos… pero ambos éramos responsables, y pronto tendríamos que asumir nuestro futuro…

-Draco, tenemos que volver, no podemos vivir para siempre en el paraíso, necesito saber que pasó durante el tiempo en que no recordamos, si fue Ron quien me lanzó al hechizo, quiero ver a mis hijos, sé que están en Hogwarts, los extraño horrores…

Draco me tomó por la cintura y asintió.

-Tenemos que hablar, Hermione ¿Vas a divorciarte de Weasley para casarte conmigo?

Miré sus ojos grises, que amaba, y sentí que esa pregunta ya me la había formulado…

-Sí, hablaré con Ron, no se, si está al tanto o no, solo sé que no lo amo más…

Me besó, nuestras bocas se fundieron en un beso apasionado, siempre nos besábamos con pasión…

-Estoy seguro que el obliviate, que nos lanzaron fue para evitar la separación, tenemos que ser cautelosos Hermione, no podemos cometer dos veces el mismo error…

Lancé una carcajada –Pero si no recordamos el error, Draco ¿Cómo no volverlo a cometer?

-Tienes razón cerebrito… -me dijo tomándome en sus brazos.

-Sólo volvemos si haces todo lo que digo, no quiero que te alejen de mí, no podría soportarlo –espetó.

-Yo tampoco, Draco, haré cualquier cosa con tal que sigamos juntos, en familia, en paz…

-No se Hermione, tengo dudas… no si tal vez deba volver yo primero y…

-¡No! Vamos a enfrentar esto juntos… Yo estoy dispuesta a todo…

-Esta bien, nos vamos ahora, no creo poder hacerlo si lo pienso… a la mansión Malfoy, y no te mueves de ahí…

-Pero…¡Quiero ver a los niños!

-Los traeré a la mansión, solo ahí Weasley no te podrá atacar ni obligarte a irte con él, recuerda que las leyes mágicas dan mucho poder al hombre, si él no entra en razón y se empeña en llevarte…

-No pensemos eso, no lo hará…

Sin pensarlo más recogimos nuestras cosas, y nos aparecimos en la mansión Malfoy …

Aparecimos en el cuarto de la torre, me pareció reconocerlo, las paredes tenían mi nombre, quedé maravillada con el lugar…

-¿Qué es este cuarto?... creo a ver estado aquí pero no puedo recordar…

-este cuarto lo armé hace muchos años, todavía estábamos en Hogwarts, era mi lugar, dónde me escondía de Lucius, tenía una puerta trampa, que cuando mi padre murió la desaparecí, al principio escondía tus fotos, tus recuerdos…pero con el paso del tiempo, decidí que todo tenía que ser visible, inclusive para Alina.

Fui hasta él y lo besé, me acorraló contra la pared, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Lo detuve, ambos éramos muy capaces de dejarnos llevar por la lujuria y terminar amándonos en la cama…pero alguien tenía que tener un poco de cordura…

Me tomó de la mano y bajamos, al llegar cerca del comedor escuchamos a Alina llorar con desesperación y a Ron que mientras la abrazaba le decía:

-Debiste decírmelo, Alina, no creo que nuestra hija esté muerta, la encontraremos, encontraremos a nuestro bebé…


	32. Chapter 32

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 32

Draco Malfoy POV

-¿¡Era de Weasley!? ¿¡Tú beba perdida era de Weasley!? –salí a los gritos.

-¡Draco! ¡Volviste! –salió Alina a mi encuentro.

-¡Expelliarmus! –grite, desarmando a Weasley…

Alina me miraba asustada su secreto se había revelado, justo frente a nosotros, tomé a Hermione del brazo y la adelanté donde el pelirrojo pudiera verla…

-¡Hermione! –gritó el medimago y fue hacia ella.

-¡Momento! –me interpuse entre ellos –tenemos mucho que hablar y lógicamente yo seré quien tome la palabra…

Weasley me dio un empujón y llegó hasta Hermione, intentó besarla pero mi chica lo paró…

-¡Hablemos Ron! Necesito que sepas mis sentimiento, necesito que todos digamos la verdad… murmuró ella…

Amaba a esa mujer, definitivamente amaba a Hermione Granger…

-¡Alina! Cuéntanos como es que tienes algo que ver con Weasley…

Mi mujer hizo un minucioso relato de los por menores por el cual ella mientras estábamos en séptimo año de Hogwarts, resultó ser la novia oculta de Weasley…

-Yo lo amaba y creí que él también, pero no fue así, Ron, siempre estuvo enamorado de Granger…

-¿Qué tienes tu que decir? –interrogué al pelirrojo.

-Yo creía que Hermione era un imposible…

-¿Por eso te enredarte con Alina? ¡Para pasar el tiempo! –le grité.

-¡No! Alina…me gustaba mucho… solo que…

-No era Hermione –dijo la rubia –no me importa el pasado Draco, yo se que ninguno de ustedes dos me aman, lo único que yo quiero de Ron es que tal vez como medimago pueda encontrar a mi hija o si es que vive…

Pude ver la consternación del pelirrojo, pero sin importarle lo dicho, ordenó.

-Hermione, eres mi mujer, te quiero conmigo y mis hijos, siempre te amé y te amo, con o sin nueva hija, eso no tienen nada que ver con nosotros –dijo tomándola de la mano…

-No voy a ir contigo –dijo Hermione. –tienes que entender que ya no te amo, no recuerdo si fuiste tú quien me lanzó el obliviate, pero no me importa…ya no te amo Ron, estoy enamorada de Draco…

-Eres mi esposa –gritó.

-Se queda conmigo- grité mientras la abrazaba.

Tenía a Hermione en mis brazos, frenéticamente, nada ni nadie haría que la suelte, pero ver a Alina llorando descompuesta, hizo que mi furia creciera, solté a mi chica y fui directo a tomar al medimago del cuello.

-Escucha imbesil, le darás el divorció a Hermione, te guste o no y déjate de trampas, ya ves no importó que nos hechizaras, nos amamos más que antes…

El pelirrojo se soltó, pude ver la cara de suplica de Hermione por lo cual no lo golpee, ya que me moría por hacerlo…

-Me iré sin ella, pero jamás le daré el divorcio, jamás… yo se que ella esta influenciada por ti, tal vez hasta seas tú quien la ha hechizado…

-¡No Ron! Yo lo amo a él, -dijo la castaña llorando…

-Pues no lo creo, ¡No lo admito!… Nadie me quitará a mi esposa, ¡Nadie! –se desapareció gritando…

Me abracé a mi castaña quien lloraba copiosamente, estuvimos así un tiempo, hasta que no se bien la razón, decidí dejarla para ir hasta Alina, no pude creer lo que mis ojos veía, ella estaba en un charco de sangre, con un filoso cuchillo en sus manos…


	33. Chapter 33

Volví, pero mañana no podré escribir, así que disfruten este cap

Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por mi foro, se reconoce el esfuerzo.

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 33

Hermione Granger POV

Llegamos a San Murgo en un minuto, irónico, el primer médico que salió a recibirnos fue Ron…

-¡Alina! ¿Qué le hiciste? –gritó en alusión a Draco.

-Nada Ron, no seas idiota, Alina intentó matarse.

Sabía lo que valoraba Ron a la vida, y lo recriminatorio de la señora Malfoy, él como medimago, era implacable con los suicidas…

Tomó a la paciente en los brazos…

-¡Rosita! Será su enfermera, y no debe dejarla sola ni un minuto – gritó a una jovencita con un delantal del mismo color de su nombre… la aprendiz, corrió y se puso al lado de la paciente y de inmediato empezó con los primeros auxilios…

Medimago y enfermera, iban y venían entre ungüentos y pociones, pronto lograron detener la hemorragia…

-Rosita valla a la cámara de reserva de sangre y trae un frasco de su grupo y factor, tendremos que transfundirla.

La muchacha tomó muestra de la sangre y se fue de inmediato…

Ron salió al recibidor, directamente hacia dónde yo estaba consolando a Draco que se sentía culpable, a pesar de saber que me amaba a mí, entendía su cariño hacia Alina…

Vi como Ron trataba de controlarse, me miraba fijamente pero no logró que yo me apartara de Draco.

-Se pondrá bien –afirmó.

Draco hizo una mueca de sonrisa y en su lenguaje característico de hombres que jamás demostrarán sus sentimientos, a su peculiar manera agradeció al medimago que había detrás de Ron, a ese que le había devuelto a su Alina.

-Es una buena mujer, excelente bruja y muy linda, merece una vida mejor –afirmó mi ex esposo, y digo ex porque así lo siente mi corazón.

-Una vida que no puedo darle –dijo Draco, a pesar de quererla no la amo, yo…

-Lo se no lo digan más, me va a estallar la cabeza si sigo escuchándolo…

Draco y yo nos miramos, tal vez, solo tal vez Ron empezaba a admitir la verdad, tal vez y solo tal vez, Ron empezaba a entender que ya no podía vivir con él…

La esperanza resurgió en mi alma, a pesar del tiempo, del paso de los años, seguía creyendo que algún día lo lograría, que todo podía ser, que todo era posible… a veces con más fuerzas, otras con menos, pero siempre resurgía en mí como ave fénix, la ilusión de lograr la felicidad… la misma ilusión, que en minutos, como tantas otras veces se esfumaba dejándome hundida en la desesperación y totalmente defraudada…

La enfermera apareció, parecía asustada buscando a Ron, con angustia, en cuanto el medimago apareció, la enfermera corrió a su encuentro…

-¡Doctor Weasley!, necesito hablarle.

-Rosita ¿Qué pasa?

Podía ver la indecisión de la enfermera para hablar delante de mí, pero Ron la increpó.

-Habla Rosita, ¡Dí que pasa de una vez!,

-Se trata de la señora Malfoy, de su sangre, de la sangre que fui a analizar.

-¿Qué pasa con la sangre? no me digas que no hay su tipo porque eso es imposible en estos tiempos, los bancos mágicos de sangre tienen todos los tipos y factores.

-¡Claro que no, doctor! ¿Cómo cree? San Murgo es el mejor hospital mágico.

-Sin divagues Rosa, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

-El análisis dejo ver… que la señora Malfoy…

-¿Dilo, que la señora Malfoy que?

-Que la señora Malfoy está embarazada.


	34. Chapter 34

Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por mi foro, se reconoce el esfuerzo.

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capítulo 34

Hermione Granger POV

No podía ser, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo Alina estaba embarazada?, salí corriendo, escuchaba los gritos de Ron que me ordenaba volver, pero no me importaba, nada más me importaba, solo quería irme lejos de allí, muy lejos, lo más lejos que mis pies pudieran llevarme en mi huida, solo que alguien me seguía, la persona que menos quería ver…

-¡No es mío, Hermione! ¡No es mío! –me dijo Draco ni bien me alcanzó.

Lo miré con furia, eran las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado, negar su paternidad no lo iba a ayudar…

-Tienes que creerme, Hermione, no es mío.

Quería gritarle, insultarle, golpearle…pero sobre todo quería largarme a llorar como si tuviera tres años ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil pata mí?

Me tomó entre sus brazos y no pude resistirlo, me acurruqué en su pecho y comencé a llorar…

-No llores, Hermione, no lo hagas, no puedo verte así por mi culpa.

-Admites, ser culpable –dijo hipando.

Sonrió con una pequeña mueca.

-No es que admita mi culpabilidad, Hermione, estoy seguro que no es mi hijo, no puede serlo.

-Draco, quieres convencerte de eso, pero si ninguno de los dos recordamos nada de los últimos meses ¿Cómo puedes saber que no estuviste con ella, que no se amaron?

-¡Maldito obliviate! Pero lo sé, auque no me creas, lo sé.

-Dime Draco ¿Cuántas veces te fue infiel Alina, sí recuerdas casi veinte años casado con ella?

Se quedó callado, eso fue suficiente para mí. Comencé a irme, pero me retuvo.

-Nunca, Alina nunca me fue infiel, pero yo tampoco hasta que pude estar contigo, Hermione. Tal vez se cansó de mí, y decidió intentarlo con otro.

Claro sueña -quise gritarle- ¿Quién se podría cansar de él? Eso era imposible.

-Hermione, quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero preguntarle a Alina, ella no me va a mentir, ella me dirá la verdad.

Lo miré, se notaba desesperado, tanto como yo, enjugué mis lágrimas, y asentí, lo acompañaría a ver a Alina…

Ron Weasley POV

Maldita sea, Hermione se fue y Malfoy tras ella, pensé en seguirlos pero tenía algo más importante que hacer…

-Vaya preparando la trasfusión, Rosita, mientras yo hablo con la paciente.

-Pero doctor, ella está muy débil, hay que trasfundirla ahora.

-¡Usted haga lo que le digo! ¡Qué impertinencia! –le grité, Rosita era una enfermera eficiente, pero un tanto autosuficiente y muy inteligente, se notaba su vocación por la medicina mágica, sin embargo con unos cuantos gritos bastaba para que no siguiera metiéndose dónde no le importaba.

Corrí hasta la habitación de Alina…

-¿Alina, me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien?, necesito decirte algo.

Pude ver sus ojos claros mirándome con dulzura.

-Alina, estás embarazada…debes decir que es de él, ¿Me entiendes? Debes decir que es de Draco Malfoy.


	35. Chapter 35

Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por mi foro, se reconoce el esfuerzo.

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 35

Alina Malfoy POV

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ¡Embarazada! ¡Estaba embarazada! Merlín había bendecido mi vida, una niña, quería que fuera una niña ya que Scorpius era el hijo perfecto que siempre había soñado, una niña ocuparía en mi corazón un lugarcito de aquella, aquella que no pude tener, enfurecí ante la proposición de Ron…

-No lo haré, Draco no es el padre y no lo involucraré.

Pude ver la cara de furia de mi médico que sin importarle mi estado general me zamarreó…

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Alina, tienes que hacerlo!

No quería escucharlo, me mortificaba hacerlo, así que cerré mis ojos tratando de evitar la situación, pero nada era fácil en mi vida, nada…

Sentí a Ron llamar a la enfermera.

-Rosita, aplíquele un calmante: Venagol 50.

-¿Qué doctor? ¿Dijo 50, es muy fuerte?

-¡Rosita haga lo que yo le digo! ¡Nadie le preguntó si es fuerte o no?

Pude sentir el líquido entrando en mi cuerpo, y poco a poco me quedé dormida…

Draco Malfoy POV

Caminé con Hermione a mi lado por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos…

-Lo siento, no la podrás ver, Malfoy, tu esposa la futura madre de tu hija, está durmiendo plácidamente – me dijo Ron ni bien me acerqué con Hermione.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo! -le dijo a la castaña, yo la tomé con más fuerza de su mano.

-Déjame hablar con él –me pidió con sus ojos tiernos mirándome con amor y no pude negarme, la solté maldiciéndome y fui hacia el cuarto donde estaba Alina, mi esposa que estaba embarazada y el no poder recordar mis últimos meses me desesperaba, sin embargo a pesar de todo confiaba en ella, Alina no me iba a mentir y con esa convicción entré a verla…

Hermione Granger POV

-¿Que quieres hablar, Ron? –espeté.

-Amor, tenemos que tranquilizarnos y pensar en nosotros, nuestros hijos, nuestra vida, éramos felices Hermione, tienes que ser sensata, Malfoy no te quiere, solo le gustas y quiere sacarse las ganas, si hubiera estado enamorado de vos como dice ¿Tú crees que su esposa estaría embarazada?

-No es su hijo –afirmé.

-Eso es lo que te dijo, pero no lo que me dijo a mí Alina.

-¿No estaba dormida?

-En realidad estuvo despierta y como tenía dolores la sedé. Ella me dijo que estaban buscando el bebé, que querían tener una niña, por la que perdimos, tú sabes, la que perdió Alina hace 20 años, .

-¡No te creo! –grité. No puede ser. Draco me ama, él me lo dijo, me ama…

En la habitación de Alina…

Draco entró y vió a su esposa dormida, le acarició la cabellera rubia, y pudo observar como la chica se esforzaba por despertar…

-¡Alina! ¡Despierta! Felicidades mamá –le susurré. Ella abrió los ojos apenas con mucho esfuerzo y me sonrió.

-Dime linda ¿Es mío tu bebé?


	36. Chapter 36

Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por mi foro, se reconoce el esfuerzo.

Besitos bigi

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo… que son propiedad de JKR.

HOT, RANKING M (no para menores +18)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 36

Draco Malfoy POV

Alina hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza, Justo cuando entraba Hermione con Weasley…

-¿No? ¿No es mío tu hijo?

Apenas pudo emitir un débil sonido negativo cuando sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente…

-¡Rosita aplíquele: Venagol 50! –gritó el medimago.

La enfermera que estaba revisando el parte médico, en la historia clínica que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama miró al medimago resuelta.

-¡No lo haré! No voy a hacer nada que pueda perjudicar a la paciente-espetó.

De dos zancadas tomé a Weasley del cuello…

-¡No te atrevas imbesil! ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Alina porque te mato!

Weasley miró a la enfermera y a Hermione alternativamente, ambas lo miraban furiosas, y el cobarde solo atinó a marcharse del lugar…

-Gracias señorita –le dije a la muchacha -¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-La señora Malfoy está bien, se está recuperando, yo que usted me la llevo a su casa, no se que pasa con el doctor Weasley antes no era así.

-¿Así como? –preguntó Hermione.

-Él nunca hubiera puesto en riesgo la vida de un paciente –dijo Rosita.

-Está obsesionado, no entiende que ya no lo amo –dijo Hermione apenada.

-¿Pueden darle el alta? –pregunté a la enfermera justo en ese momento ingresó una lechuza.

El animal fue directo hacia la muchacha y le extendió la pata dándole un pergamino, Rosita lo leyó y se largó a llorar…

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione al verla ponerse así.

-¡Estoy despedida! ¡Me acaban de echar de San Murgo! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡No tengo dinero, ni familia! –dijo llorando.

Hermione la abrazó, y yo me quedé pensando.

-¡Maldito Weasley! -casi dije a los gritos, sin duda se había vengado de la chica.

-Tranquila ya tienes trabajo –le espeté -me voy a llevar a Alina y tú la atiendes en mi casa.

-Gracias señor, pero usted no me necesita, su esposa esta bien, solo sedada.

-En mi casa está mi madre, ella sí necesita una enfermera responsable y cariñosa, y tú eres muy buena profesional.

Rosita sonrió, y sus ojos celestes se iluminaron con alegría. Hermione y Rosita hicieron todos los trámites necesarios en tres horas llegamos todos a la mansión Malfoy, a pesar de la ira de Weasley no pudo hacer nada para detenernos…

Tommy nos recibió y se alegró de vernos, de inmediato llevó a su ama y a la nueva enfermera a las habitaciones, y yo pude quedarme a solas con ella, con Hermione…

-¡No es mi hijo! –Alina me lo confirmó -dije casi con desesperación.

-¡Lo se! ¡Tranquilo, lo escuché! Me afirmó ella mientras me besaba.

Sin embargo la paz no duró, Tommy entro descontrolado, a los gritos gritando.

-¡Amo es Winky! ¡Algo malo le pasa a Winky!

-¿Qué hace aca esa elfina?

-vino a visitarme, pero algo malo le pasa, cuando nos vió llegar gritó "la bebe" y se empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared…


	37. Chapter 37

Chicas Gracias por leer … ya quedan pocos capítulos (creo, es que realmente no lo se jajjaja)

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 37

Draco Malfoy POV

Corrí hasta donde estaba el bullicio, Rosita trataba de controlar a la elfina para evitar que se lastimara, pero la fuerza de Winky era tal que la pobre enfermera terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo…

-¡Ya basta Winky! –grité.

Los ojos saltones de la elfina me miraron unos segundos para seguir con su suicida tarea…

-¡Dije que no más! –le volví a gritar, mientras la alzaba por la cintura dejándola patalear a su antojo.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? –preguntó la defensora de pobres, mi perdición, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, la mujer que hacía que mi esencia me convirtiera en un apacible mago…

La elfina la miró con desprecio, no quería a Hermione, nunca lo había echo, por lo que enfurecí…

-¡Dime maldita alimaña! dime ¿Qué te traes? ¿Qué patrañas creaste para desestabilizar mi casa? –dije tomándola del cuello y amarrarla contra la pared…

-No amo, ella no es mala –decía sollozando Tommy.

-¡Suéltala Draco! –me gritó Hermione.

-Habla –ordené.

La elfina nos miró muy asustada, tanto que pensé que jamás diría nada, pero estaba equivocado, Winky a pesar de su miedo, hizo lo que debía hacer y todos se lo agradecemos profundamente…

-¡Es la bebé! ¡Es la bebé!

-No te entendemos, no sabemos de qué bebé hablas…

-El amo Lucius, él hizo que me llevara a la bebé…

-¡Mi padre! ¿La hija de Alina? ¿Te estás refiriendo a la hija perdida de Alina?

-Sí amo. Pero no es perdida –dijo la elfina y al segundo logró escaparse de mi agarre para darse con más fuerza la cabeza contra la pared…

-¡Winky, no te lastimes! –le decían Hermione, Tommy y Rosita, todos al mismo tiempo….

Volví a tomarla en brazos y sentencié:

-¡Dí todo, todo lo que sabes de la bebé!

-No puedo amo, el amo Lucius -decía mientras lloraba…

Draco sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se lo dio a la elfina quien sin darse cuenta lo tomó…

-Te libero, eres libre tomaste una prenda –dije, ahora dime Winky, dinos todo lo que sabes…

La elfina lloró de alegría abrazada a Tommy, evidentemente guardar ese secreto la había afectado durante todos estos años…

Lloraba con tanto sentimiento que no me atrevía a interrumpirla, fue Hermione quien la volvió a interrogar…

-Dinos Winky ¿Qué sabes de la hija de Alina?

La elfina la miró recelosa, sin embargo hizo caso a su pedido y empezó el relato…

-La señorita Alina estaba embarazada y se escondía en las cocinas de Hogwarts, nosotros los elfitos la protegíamos, hasta que apareció el amo Lucius con el padre de la chica, y se la llevaron, cuando la volví a ver la señorita ya había tenido su hija, el amo Lucius me la entregó y me dijo que la regalara, que dijera que estaba muerta que si yo no lo hacía en ese instante la iba a matar de verdad, así que me la llevé, nunca más vi a la señorita Alina, hasta ahora.

-¿Dónde te la llevaste?-pregunté.

-La entregué a un matrimonio mixto, un mago y una muggle, ellos prometieron cuidarla.

-¿Supiste algo más de ella, la volviste a ver? –preguntó Hermione.

-No supe nada de ella, nada hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora?- gritamos todos.

-Sí hasta hoy… la bebé es ella, la enfermera.


	38. Chapter 38

Chicas Gracias por leer …

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 38

Alina Malfoy POV

Estaba despertando, confundida, no sabía donde me encontraba hasta que reconocí la habitación… era mi casa, la mansión, lo que me confundía más, no sabía si había soñado o qué, pero recordaba entre sueños a mi marido felicitándome por mi embarazo… ¿Embarazo? ¿Acaso yo estaba embarazada? sin con Draco no…

Como si se tratara de una película mi mente empezó a hacer desfilar escenas, escenas vividas hacía muy poco tiempo…

Recordé a Ron pidiéndome que dijera que mi hijo era de Draco, también lo recordé amándome, o por lo menos, teniendo sexo meses atrás ¿Cómo podía Ron pedirme eso, sabiendo que el hijo era suyo? porque él lo sabía, le había confesado que mi esposo hacía mucho tiempo que no me tocaba.

No le mentiría a Draco, él no se lo merecía, me levanté dispuesta a ir a la sala, se escuchaba un murmullo, parecían gritos, sí algo pasaba, así que me encaminé hacia ahí cuando escuché a Winky…

"-No supe nada de ella, nada hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora?-

-Sí hasta hoy…la bebé es ella, la enfermera"

¿De que hablaba Winky? ¿Qué bebé? ¿Mi bebé? ¿Mi bebé era Rosita?

Me temblaron las piernas y sosteniéndome de la pared fui hasta ellos…

Vi como la chica lloraba, y Draco la abrazaba…

-¿Dime tu sabias que ellos no eran tus verdaderos padres? –le preguntó mi marido.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, yo viví en un orfanato hasta que ingresé a Hogwarts, no sé nada, no puede ser lo que dice la elfina –respondió.

-¡Es cierto amo! ¡Winky no miente! Ella tiene la marca.

-Es verdad, dijo Tommy -yendo hacia la chica.

-¿Qué marca? -preguntamos todos.

-Cuando el amo Lucius, me ordenó deshacerme de ella, nosotros los elfos que la habíamos visto nacer, le hicimos esa marca a la bebe, para encontrarla y recuperarla luego, auque nunca lo logramos –dijo Winky.

Todos fueron a ver la marca, en la muñeca derecha de Rosita se veía claramente una marca con forma de corazón y una E en el medio.

-Le pusimos la "E" de elfos –dijo Tommy avergonzado.

Me largué a llorar, mi bebe estaba ahí, luego de tantos años, veinte para ser exactos…

Rosita se recostó en la pared, se veía consternada, pero alegre.

-Estoy muy feliz –dijo- que la señora Malfoy sea mi madre, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

No aguanté más, y salí de las sombras.

-¡Hija! ¡Hija! -dije a los gritos, mientras todos me miraban y la niña vino a mi encuentro llorando, ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza, tratando que nuestra esencia se reconozca y nuestras almas se recuerden…

Draco vino y nos abrazó.

-¡Alina siéntate, debes cuidarte! –me dijo.

Rosita con mucho cuidado me llevó hasta un sillón, pude ver que todos lagrimeaban emocionados, y pude ver que mi rival Granger también estaba lagrimeando…

-Madre, debes cuidar a mi hermanito –dijo la niña cariñosa, y pensé que rápido mi cerebro asimilaba todo, esa voz, esa figura, era como si mi hija hubiera sido siempre parte de mi vida, como si hubiera estado a mi lado a pesar de todo…

-Si hija, estoy tan feliz, te encontré a ti y voy a ser madre nuevamente.

La chica miró con recelo a Draco ya que "mi marido" en un acto impensado fue hacia Granger y la besó en los labios…

-¿Por qué la besa a ella? –preguntó ceñuda. ¿Mi padre no vive contigo?

No quise dilatarlo más, durante muchos años habíamos vivido rodeados de mentiras, así que iba a dejar todo muy claro, lo más claro que pudiera…

-No Rosa, a pesar de estar casados, y ser la señora Malfoy, Draco ama a Hermione, y él no es el padre de mi bebé, tampoco es tu padre.

Mi marido me sonrió, había puesto principal énfasis en desligarlo de la futura paternidad…

-¿Y entonces quién es mi padre? –preguntó.

-El padre de mi nuevo bebé y el tuyo hija, es Ron Weasley, el medimago.


	39. Chapter 39

Chicas Gracias por leer … No se olviden pasar por mi foro, ayúdenme a llegar a las 100 registradas, pero eso sí lean… les recomiendo "KEVIN OLDER y el cubo embrujado…"un fics distinto, escrito por un chico joven, su primer fics, que le ha costado mucho terminarlo, pero lo logró

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 39

Rosita POV

No podía creer lo que acababa de enterarme, mis padres no eran mis padres, ellos no estaban muertos, mi mamá era hermosa y había sufrido mucho buscándome, los elfos me habían protegido, y mi padre, mi padre verdadero, no me quería ni a mí ni a mi madre…

Pensar que yo lo admiraba, sí, desde que había empezado a trabajar en San Murgo, fui designada para el piso dónde Ron Weasley era el jefe de sección, mí jefe, y yo lo admiraba, solía ser un buen médico, siempre pensando en sus pacientes, siempre ayudando a todos, no importaba si eran ricos o pobres, él los trataba a todos por igual…

Pensar que todo cambió cuando tuvo que atenderla a ella, a mi madre ¿Tanto la odia? ¿Pero si la embarazó hace poco? ¿Que pudo pasar por su mente para atentar contra la vida de mi madre y de mi hermano?

Abracé muy fuerte a Alina, mi madre, internamente siempre supe que la pareja que me había criado me ocultaban algo, auque los pocos años que compartimos, fueron muy buenos conmigo… tenía que hacer algo por ella, la besé nuevamente y me desaparecí.

En San Murgo…

-¡Qué haces acá Rosita! Sabes que no puedes venir más que como paciente, ya no perteneces al hospital, ya no eres empleada de San Murgo.

-Gracias a usted ¿No es cierto?

-Tú no obedecías mis órdenes, tuve que denunciar tu poco profesionalismo al director.

-¿Mi poco profesionalismo? ¡Yo no fui precisamente quien infringió la ley médica!

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-No insinuó, lo afirmo, usted intentó deshacerse del hijo de la señora Malfoy…

Mi padre me miró aterrado, desconcertado…

-Tú estas loca, yo no haría algo así, menos con un bebé.

-Ni siquiera le importó que fuera su amante… quiso inyectarla nuevamente a sabiendas que eso era muy peligroso… ni siquiera le importó que fuera su hijo… ni siquiera le importó que fuera mi hermano.

-¿Mi amante?... ¿Mi hijo?... ¿Tu hermano?, de que hablas, lo dicho estas loca.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo! ¡No te atrevas a negar tu relación con mi madre! sí, tu relación con Alina donde gestaron al bebe, tampoco te atrevas a negar tu relación con ella hace veinte años, donde nací yo ¡Tu hija!


	40. Chapter 40

Chicas Gracias por leer … No se olviden pasar por mi foro, ayúdenme a llegar a las 100 registradas, pero eso sí lean…

¡Gran concurso! Pueden participar www . losexitososfics. foroactivo. net tienen que hacer un fic de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter, algo que una a las dos…

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 40

Ron Weasley POV

No podía ser, que estaba diciendo esa niña, mi hija, mi hija perdida, yo no quería dañar a Alina, no quería, era solo para que durmiera y poder convencerla que culpara a Malfoy del embarazo, pero mío ¿Cómo podía ser hijo mió si solo estuvimos una vez?

Me sentí mal, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho hacía suponer que todo era cierto, Rosita no mentiría, lo sabía, el poco tiempo que trabajamos juntos me hizo conocerla muy bien, era recta, leal, trabajadora, y moralmente intachable, tan intachable que pensó que yo quería lastimar a la paciente…

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien? –me preguntó la niña.

Un fuego, sentía que un fuego me abrazaba el pecho, inconcientemente lo tomé con mi manos y la niña se asustó…

-¿Qué le pasa, señor, le duele el pecho?

-Sí Rosita, iré al consultorio, no te marches, tenemos que hablar, quiero que me expliques, que me expliques todo lo que sabes…

Draco Malfoy POV

Cuando Rosita desapareció, pude ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de Alina, la chica parecía de armas tomar, así que ambos pensamos que iba a ir directo a enfrentar a su padre…

-Todo estará bien, cariño –le dije.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pensará Hermione? –me dijo ruborizada.

Mi castaña comenzó a reír… -Que son muy buenos amigos, solo eso –afirmó mi perdición.

Además también afirmaría lo buenas personas que son ambos.

Sonreí, hacía veinte años, cuando seguía las órdenes de mi padre, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien me llamaría "buena persona", más bien todo lo contrario y menos que ese alguien fuera ella…

Tomé a cada mujer de un hombro, y las llevé hacia la habitación…

-Alina tienes que descansar, además no seas inoportuna, pórtate bien y déjame a solas con ella –le dije guiñándole un ojo, ambas rieron y salí del lugar abrazando a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasará? –me preguntó la castaña.

-Creo que la muchachita se encargará de tu ex, tal vez el hombre entienda que te perdió, pero que todavía puede tener una familia junto ella, la verdad creo que Alina lo quiere, siempre supe que quería a alguien, quien la había defraudado sin sospechar que ese alguien fuera la comadreja.

-Yo creo que ella te quiere a ti –dijo celosa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy irresistible! Pero se le pasará, sabe que mi corazón es tuyo –dije bromeando.

Alina me cae muy bien, pero no quiero que le digas cariño.

Reí como loco, ¿Celosa? ¿Realmente lo decía en serio? mi risa se terminó ni bien pude observar su cara de enfado…

-¡No te rías! –espetó.

-Linda con Alina convivimos como "amigos" hace veinte años.

-No puedes saberlo, recuerda el "obliviate".

-Si no me crees por ese detalle pregúntale a ella, Hermione.

Sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a hacer puchero, entonces supe lo que debía hacer, mimos, mi castaña necesitaba mimos, la tomé del hombro y la llevé a la torre, puse unos cuantos hechizos, no fuera cosa que los elfos inoportunos aparecieran…

-Te amo Hermione, desde siempre y tú erres la única mujer de mis sueños.

No me contestó pero se dejó besar, nuestros labios se fundieron desesperados en pocos minutos estábamos amándonos, tal vez como antes, tal vez como siempre, lo que era seguro nuestros cuerpos se reconocían y lo hacían perfectamente…


	41. Chapter 41

Chicas Gracias por leer … No se olviden pasar por mi foro, ayúdenme a llegar a las 100 registradas, pero eso sí lean…

¡Gran concurso! Pueden participar www . losexitososfics. foroactivo. net tienen que hacer un fic de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter, algo que una a las dos…

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 41

Rosita POV

Se veía mal, el doctor Weasley se veía muy mal, pareció que él no sabía mi existencia, no quería que le pasara nada, pese a todo el doctor era mi padre…

-¿Qué le pasa al doctor? -preguntó la medimaga del piso superior a la cual había llamado de urgencia por la red flu.

-No se siente bien, le duele el pecho –dije conmocionada.

-No es nada solo fatiga, Carmen, no te preocupes –dijo él.

-No es verdad, casi se desmaya –afirmé.

Weasley comenzaba a levantarse cuando la medimaga lo tomó del pecho y lo obligó a acostarse nuevamente.

Carmen tomó la varita y le hizo un montón de pruebas, la medimaga frunció el ceño…

-Rosita aplícale un tranquilizante, el señor Weasley está muy alterado, su presión arterial se encuentra muy elevada.

Lo miré amenazadoramente, sabía que no me iba a ser fácil inyectarlo, pero él sabía que yo era una profesional y a pesar que ya no pertenecía al hospital lo haría.

-Rosita yo me aplico…

-Doctor, sea un buen paciente ¡Déjeme aplicarlo! -el hombre refunfuñó pero dejó que lo aplicara.

Salí a la sala de espera y hablé con Carmen, ella se asombró al escuchar todas las preguntas que hacía a cerca del doctor, creo que creyó que éramos amantes, nunca nadie se imaginaría que yo era su hija –pensé con tristeza- pero más conmocionada estaba por la enfermedad de él, creo que nadie lo sabía así que sin pensarlo más me desaparecí hacia la mansión Malfoy…

Hermione Granger POV

Habíamos estado amándonos durante varias horas, hasta que escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre y el de Draco…

-Creo que es Rosita, tenemos que bajar -le dije a Draco que me miraba con furia…

-¡Y ahora qué! –chilló Draco.

Nos vestimos lo más pronto que pudimos y bajamos, Rosita vino directo hacia mí…

-Es el doctor Weasley… creo que fui muy ruda al contarle que era mi padre, pero yo no sabía, lo siento no quería dañarlo, no lo sabía –dijo la rubia llorando copiosamente…

Alina que se había levantado al escuchar los llamados de su hija, fue a abrazarla y consolarla…

-Tranquila hija -decía acariciándole la cabeza – ¿No entiendo de que hablas? ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? ¿Seguro se conmocionó por la noticia?

-Tenemos que ir para allá, sobre todo Hermione, es que él la llamaba…

-¿Cómo que me llamaba? ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? –pregunté a la chica.

-Es que cuando le dije la noticia se sintió mal, casi se desmaya, llamaba a Hermione ¡Es que yo no sabía!...

-¿Deque hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no sabías?

-Que el doctor era cardíaco…


	42. Chapter 42

Chicas Gracias por leer… No se olviden pasar por mi foro, ayúdenme a llegar a las 100 registradas, pero eso sí lean…

¡Gran concurso! Pueden participar www . losexitososfics. foroactivo. net tienen que hacer un fic de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter, algo que una a las dos…

Dejen muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 42

Hermione Granger POV

No Ron no era cardíaco, nunca había sufrido del corazón ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo Rosita?

-Debe ser una trampa, para chantajearte Hermione –me dijo Draco.

Lo que mi amor me decía influenciaba en mi negación rotunda a aceptar la enfermedad de Ron…

Escuché sin emitir palabras el relato minucioso de Rosita acerca de los acontecimientos en San Murgo.

-¡Tiene que ir a verlo señora! –me dijo la muchacha.

Alina que estaba acariciando todavía a su hija fue quien habló.

-Iremos todos para San Murgo, no dejaremos solo a tu padre en estos momentos…

Eran las palabras correctas, dichas por una persona que había sufrido mucho más que yo, avergonzada asentí, Draco al verse derrotado también aceptó ir en ayuda de Ron…

En San Murgo…

Llegamos todos juntos, Alina era ayudada por su hija ya que estaba débil todavía.

-Está en esa sala –dijo Rosita.

Supe que tenía que entrar en ese momento, a pesar que Draco me retenía agarrándome fuerte de la mano…

-¡Tengo que ir! Él es mi esposo todavía, además es el padre de mis hijos, se lo debo a Rose y a Hugo.

-Lo se, pero entiéndeme me cuesta verte cerca de él, a pesar de saber cuanto nos queremos.

Miré a Draco con cariño e ingresé a la habitación.

-¡Hermione! Viniste.

-¿Ron que te pasa? ¿Realmente te sientes mal?

-Supuse que no me creerías –dijo cabizbajo- pero no hay mentira en nada, yo estoy bien, solo que Rosita exagera, ella dice…

-Es tu hija Ron, es la hija que le quitaron a Alina.

Pude ver la cara del pelirrojo desencajarse, pude ver a aquel hombre bueno que solía admirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Ron, podemos ser felices todavía, sabes que amo a Draco, no me preguntes como pasó ni por qué, que no lo recuerde es tu culpa, pero a pesar del obliviate no he dejado de amarlo, y él me ama a mí, tal vez si tú me dejas ser feliz, si tú me das el divorcio…

De pronto sentí miedo, él estaba muy enfermo y yo… pude verlo tomarse el pecho.

-Lo siento Ron yo no quiero que te sientas mal…

-Tranquila Hermione, no es tu culpa, pero quiero decirte algo, esta enfermedad me hizo ver otro sentido a la vida, reflexionar acerca de mi último comportamiento, yo te quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo obligarte… lo que quiero decirte es que te daré el divorcio, y tal vez, solo tal vez con el tiempo pueda reconstruir mi vida.

Lo miré asombrada, fui hasta la cama y le besé la mejilla.

Me fui feliz del cuarto, al salir le dije a Alina que entrara con su hija…

Me colgué del cuello de mi rubio y lo besé apasionadamente…

-Tengo que contarte algo, me va a dar el divorcio –espeté ante la mirada atónita de Draco.


	43. Chapter 43

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 43

Ron Weasley POV

Las ví entrar, ambas estaban abrazadas como temiendo separarse, eran hermosas, sí, siempre había admirado la belleza de Alina, y mi hija era tan hermosa como la madre…No eran parecidas, a pesar de ser rubias y de tez muy blanca, cada una era bella en su estilo…

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –preguntó la chica.

No me digas señor…no te pediré que me llames papá, pero por lo menos dime Ron.

Mi hija me sonrió y Alina caminó hacia mí.

-No le contestaste a nuestra hija ¿Te encuentras bien, Ron?

-¡Que lindo que suena, "nuestra hija"! sí Alina me encuentro muy bien, en realidad, no se que me pasó…

-Se descompensó…

-¡Trátame de tú, por Merlín, hija!

Rosita me volvió a sonreír y a Alina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho, Ron, ahora que encontramos a nuestra hija, tenemos que darlo todo lo que no pudimos durante todos estos años.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Alina? La llevarás contigo a la mansión.

-No, yo ya no viviré en la mansión Malfoy, me mudaré y viviré junto a Rosita, como Scorpius todavía sigue en Hogwarts, aprovecharé para dedicarle el tiempo a ella…

-¡Dejarás a Malfoy!

-Sí, me divorciaré, Draco se merece ser feliz, y yo no voy a ser un obstáculo para ello.

Me quedé pensando ¡Qué mujer tan íntegra! Desde siempre, en todos mis recuerdos, ella siempre fue justa, buena, incondicional, por eso, por ella, por mi hija, por mí y principalmente por Hermione, debía intentarlo…

-Te propongo algo Alina, a ti y a mi hija.

Ambas se miraron entre sí.

-Tengo una propuesta laboral fuera del país, para el mejor hospital mágico, aparte de San Murgo, el hospital Clínicas de Buenos Aires, Argentina ¿Quieres intentarlo, Alina? Estoy dispuesto a darle el divorcio a Hermione ¿Quieren que lo intentemos? ¿Como familia?

Pude ver como ella lloraba, mi hija también, ambas asintieron, nos fundimos en un abrazo, un abrazo interminable, un abrazo que nos debíamos, un abrazo que nos unió para siempre…

Draco Malfoy POV

Besé a mi castaña como no recordaba haberlo hecho, sería libre, pronto sería libre y mía.

-¡Draco, tengo que decírselo a los chicos! ¡Cómo lo tomará Rose! ¿Y Hugo?, él ama a su padre, nosotros nunca peleábamos, siempre nos llevamos muy bien ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirles de golpe? ¡Niños, mamá se separa de papí y se casa con Malfoy! ¿Por qué nos vamos a casar, no?

Me largué a reír a más no poder… creo que Hermione se enojó…

-¿Dé que te ríes Malfoy?...

-De ti, Hermione, de tus miedos, los chicos lo tomarán de maravillas, pero dime… ¿Eso fue una propuesta de casamiento?

Sus mejillas se encendieron y a mí se me antojó pensar, que nunca volvería a ver algo tan bello…

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos esperaba una lechuza con un pergamino en la boca, el animal fue directo a la castaña.

-¡Draco, son mis hijos, me anuncian que van para San Murgo a ver al padre y que tienen que hablar conmigo!


	44. Chapter 44

Quiero muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 44

Hermione Granger POV

Estaba nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa, Draco trataba de contenerme haciendo uno que otro chiste, pero no estaba para reír mi ánimo, precisamente…

-¡Basta ya Hermione!, nos aparecemos en San Murgo y enfrentamos la situación –dijo resuelto.

-¡No lo soportaré! ¡No podré soportar la desaprobación de ellos!

Draco rodó los ojos

-Te estás hundiendo en un vaso de agua, amor todavía no nos han juzgado.

-Ni lo digas, preferiría luchar contra Voldemort a enfrentarme a ellos, su desilusión por mi traición a su padre y su negativa a nuestro amor…

-No sabía que supieras tanto de novelas trágicas, cariño, creo que estás influenciada por un libreto malo de novela barata.

Lo miré con furia ¿Me estaba llamando, tremendista? Nos tomamos de la mano y desaparecimos hacia San Murgo…

En cuanto llegamos, Rose y Hugo vinieron hacia nosotros…

-¡Madre! ¿Dónde estabas, papá nos dijo que teníamos que hablar todos juntos, hasta con Malfoy? –dijo Rose.

-Sí cariño, tenemos que hablar –fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras besaba a mis hijos. Entramos a la habitación y para nuestra sorpresa había más gente y Ron estaba vestido aparentemente dado de alta.

-Hola padre –dijo un muchacho rubio a Draco, su hijo Scorpius me dejó más atónita de lo que estaba, ya que el chico era una réplica de su padre a esa edad…

Draco lo miró extrañado pero su frialdad siguió intacta mientras lo besaba y hacía lo mismo con Alina.

Ron levantó la varita y de inmediato hizo que la sala se convirtiera en un lugar muy acogedor con sillones muy cómodos donde todos nos fuimos sentando.

Nadie hablaba todos nos mirábamos a la cara sin tomar la determinación de qué diríamos y el por que, hasta que decidí tomar la palabra…

-Chicos, Rose y Hugo… yo, es decir nosotros, junto con su padre, decidimos, decidimos… las palabras no salían de mi boca, pude ver a Draco sufrir por mí, y a Ron quedarse mudo… el rubio tomó la palabra.

-Empezaré yo, mientras Hermione se recupera y puede seguir –dijo- no es fácil lo que tenemos que decirles pero yo, Scorpius, y tu madre Alina, decidimos separarnos.

Pude ver la cara del chico tan fría e inmutable como la del padre, sin embargo exclamó.

-Que ustedes estén bien es lo único que me importa.

Alina le sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

Entonces Ron tomó la palabra.

-Nosotros también decidimos separarnos –dijo-

Pude ver como los ojos de Rose comenzaron a aguarse, y sin poder retener las lágrimas mi pequeña se largó a llorar…

-¡No llores Rose! –dije apenada.

-No me hagas caso madre, yo también solo quiero que sean felices. Hugo me miró y me sonrió.

Quiero decirles algo más, dijo Ron –esto te incumbe a ti también Scorpius, hace muchos años, antes de casarnos ambos, antes incluso de siquiera tener como novios a sus padres, Alina y yo fuimos novios…

Los tres chicos se miraron perplejos, y también lanzaron una mirada por primera vez a Rosita…

-De esa unión, nació Rose, de quien yo no sabía su nacimiento, y Alina pensaba que había muerto... ella es su hermana, por parte paterna de Rose y Hugo…y por parte materna de Scorpius.

Rosita se quedó estática, estaba roja, Alina pudo ver que se tambaleaba y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? -le preguntó amorosamente.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y tomándola del hombro le dijo:

-Me alegra conocerte, Hermana, no sabes cuanto deseaba no ser único hijo.

Todos rieron, Rose y Hugo también fueron a besarla, el pequeño tomó la palabra.

-A mí también me alegra tener una hermana, solo no quiero que mi madre sufra por esto.

-Yo estoy bien, hijos –afirmé- Rosita es una personita hermosa en todos los sentidos y estoy feliz que Ron y Alina la hayan encontrado, además hijos yo ya…

No pude terminar, me empezaron a temblar las piernas "Yo una Gryffindor, parecía un gatito asustado", por eso vino la serpiente a rescatarme.

Lo que Hermione no se atreve a decir, chicos es que nosotros nos amamos, y que en cuanto salga el divorcio nos casaremos.

Alina y yo, también nos casaremos –dijo Ron – además estamos esperando un nuevo hijo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron pasmados, nadie volvió a hablar hasta que Hugo afirmó…

-Está bien… al fin de cuentas, todo queda en familia.

Todos rieron los chicos hablaban con Rosita, Ron era ayudado por Alina y Draco me abrazaba… de repente ante la mirada de todos, Ron toma su varita apunta, directo a Draco y a mí.


	45. Chapter 45

Quiero muchos post

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 45

Alina POV

-¡Ron! –grité desconcertada.

-¡Finish obliviate! –lanzó Ron a la pareja.

Respiré aliviada al tiempo que detenía a Scorpius y sus medios hermanos, que iban contra el pelirrojo.

Draco y Hermione cayeron al piso, Rosita fue a atenderlos y con su varita los hizo levitar hasta dos camillas que Ron ya había hecho aparecer, evidentemente padre e hija hacían un buen equipo…

Tuve que agarrar a Scorpius que apuntaba al pecho de Ron con su varita…

-¡Scorpy! Ron solo realizó un contra hechizo ¡Tranquilos! –dije a todos en general…

-Pero si el obliviate, no tiene contra hechizos –aseveró Rose.

-Sí que lo tiene –dijo Rosita- el doctor, creó uno, él es muy inteligente.

-¡Gracias Rosita! Pero dime Ron por lo menos…

Mi hija se sonrojó y fue a ver a la pareja…

Luego de un rato de silencio total, Rosita espetó:

-No reaccionan doctor, ya tendrían que haber despertado –dijo temerosa.

Ron fue hacia la pareja y empezó a realizarles muchos hechizos…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi madre! –gritó Hugo.

-¡Sácalos de aquí! –Debo atenderlos –le dijo a Rosita quien empezó a tratar de sacar a sus hermanos…

-¡Déjanos quedarnos! –pidió Rose a su hermana.

-Tienen que salir, así el doctor puede atenderlos con tranquilidad –dijo la niña.

Ayudé a mi hija asacarlos de allí, muy preocupada, la cara de Ron me alarmaba, él era seguro y tranquilo, muy profesional, muy inteligente, siempre sabía lo que hacía en su profesión, durante mucho tiempo a pesar de saber que él no me quería estuve al pendiente de su vida, por eso la desesperación de su cara me aterraba.

Estando en la sala de espera pude ver el nerviosismo generalizado, los chicos se miraban entre sí, y Scorpius daba manotazos a la pared en muestra de su impotencia.

-¡No entiendo madre, no lo entiendo! ¿Quién y por qué le había lanzado un obliviate a mi padre? Porque de no haber sido así, él no estaría en peligro…

-Tampoco nosotros entendemos que le hayan lanzado un obliviate a mi madre, ella nunca tuvo enemigos, no entiendo quién ni por qué le hizo esto…

No podía dejar que ellos pensaran cualquier cosa, tenía que tomar valor y decirles la verdad, debía ser fuerte y contarles todo, mi hijo y sus hermanos lo merecían.

Fue nuestra culpa, la mía y la de Ron, sabíamos que ellos se amaban y pensamos que con un hechizo iban a querernos a nosotros nuevamente, una locura, una locura…

-¿Tú hiciste eso madre? ¿Tú hechizaste a mi padre? –dijo Scorpius notablemente defraudado.

Iba a contestarle cuando veo salir a Ron…

-No tu madre no tuvo la culpa, yo la induje a eso…

-¿Cómo está mi padre y Hermione? –dijo el chico en un grito.

Ron tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar…


	46. Chapter 46

Muchas Gracias por compartir conmigo, esta historia que hoy llega a su fin, solo me queda escribir el epílogo, que pronto lo haré…

Pásense si pueden por "LOS HÉROES DEL FANDOM" es un fic de humor, a ver que tal si les gusta…

Mil gracias por la paciencia y por no abandonarme, pese a todos los problemas que tuve en todos los foros jajaja

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 46

El medimago explicó con lujo de detalles cual era la situación de la pareja.

-¡Van a estar bien! –aclaró ante el alivio de todos. -Lo que sucedió es que como bien dijo Rose, no existía un contra hechizo para el obliviate, y al crearlo recientemente no existe registro de su eficacia, es decir, luego de experimentar con él sabremos cual es el punto justo de fuerza al ejecutarlo.

-¡¿Fallaste al ejecutarlo, padre?! –preguntó la castañita.

-No es que haya fallado solo le dí demasiada fuerza, por lo que dormirán un poco más, solo tardarán unas horas en despertarse…

Hermione Granger POV

No puedo abrir los ojos, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Solo recuerdo a Ron apuntándonos con su varita pero…¡Por Merlín! No es eso solo lo que recuerdo…

Mi cabeza parecía una especie de caja de imágenes, como si me hubiera tragado un televisor muggle, imágenes pasaban una tras otra…

Mis mejillas estaban que explotaban, lo que veía me hacía excitar…

Estábamos en una celda del redil y Draco me tomaba con posesión, hacía de mí lo que quería, mi cuerpo se acoplaba al de él, quería rechazarlo, por Merlín se notaba que al principio al menos quería rechazarlo, pero no podía…

Me acariciaba, una y otra vez, recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con sus dedos, con sus manos, con su aliento, con su lengua…

Iba a explotar, luego de estar casi una hora excitándome el maldito no me tomaba, no me hacía suya, y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba…

-¡Pídeme que te ame! –Me dijo –no lo haré hasta que no me lo ruegues…

No quería hacerlo, mi mente no quería hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo deliraba por él…

-¡Ámame Draco! ¡Hazlo ahora!...

Draco Malfoy POV

¡Estaba recordando! Mis días en el redil, junto a Hermione ¡Mi amor! Hermione estaba en peligro, la loca de Bellatrix podría matarla en cualquier momento, por eso la atrapé para mí, solo para mí…

Disfrutaba su cuerpo a diario, ella toda era lo que me volvía loco, desde siempre y estaba ahí desnuda para mí…

Recordé como la torturaba durante un buen tiempo, siempre le hacía lo mismo, la deleitaba de caricias hasta hacerla clamar por mí, y ella a pesar de su voluntad, su gran fuerza de voluntad terminaba pidiéndome, exigiéndome que la tomara…

Sonreí sin abrir mis ojos todavía, sonreí, recordaba mis días con ella, besándola, tomándola, amándola… de golpe una duda creció en mí, ¡Tenía que abrir los ojos! ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Y si Weasley se la había llevado? Hice todo el esfuerzo del mundo, de a poco pude abrir mis ojos, fijé la vista y ahí estaba ella en la cama de al lado…

Fui hasta ella y la besé, la besé reiteradamente hasta que abrió sus ojos…

-Recuerdo, todo, Draco, cuando me tenías atrapada en la celda…

Pude ver sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos expectantes, su boca apetitosa…

-Yo también recuerdo todo, Hermione, Weasley nos devolvió la memoria, ahora no queda ninguna duda, siempre nos amamos.

-Sí Draco, te amo, te amo desde siempre, desde que me tenías en el redil, me acostumbré a ti, a tu forma de ser, a tus besos y no podría vivir sin ti.

Le sonreí.

-Nuestros hijos ya lo saben, Hermione en cuanto salgan nuestros divorcios ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me sonrió, y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin pensarlo busqué mi varita y realicé todos los hechizos posibles para sellar la puerta, como una serpiente me deslicé por su cama, la empecé a desvestir, como una leona en celos me atrapó entre sus brazos, me desvistió y para siempre nos amamos.

Yo su dueño, ella eternamente atrapada.

Fin


	47. EPÍLOGO

Hola les traje el epílogo, fue el que más me costó hacer, y esa obsesión que tengo hace unos cuantos fic de terminar con el título me lo hace difícil ajajjaajaja no se si les gustará, aca lo dejo.

Besitos bigi

Epílogo

Mi nombre es Cassandra Malfoy, soy la hermana menor de un grupo de hijos, medios hermanos: Malfoy, Granger, Weasley…

-¿Por qué digo esto?

Porque sacando a Rosita y a Ronald Júnior, que son hijos exclusivos de Ron y Alina, los otros tres Scorpius por padre, Hugo y Rose por mi madre… Claro que ellos sí son medios Hermanos míos y medios hermanos de los otros… en definitiva somos un grupo inseparable de medios hermanos…

Claro que al ser la menor tengo mis beneficios, hasta con Rosita y Ronald, a quienes chantajeo de igual modo con mi cara de bruja buena…

Hoy empecé a escribir éste diario, porque hoy fue mi primer día en Hogwarts, y para sorpresa de mis padres no fui ni a Slytherin ni a Gryffindor, resulté ser una Ravenclaw.

Estoy en mi sala común, es muy bella, pero no quiero aburrirlos contando el color del acolchado o el de las cortinas ¡Claro que no! yo les voy a contar que fue de la vida de mis padres, tíos postizos, etc…

Ellos se aman, creo que se amaron desde siempre, yo soy solo una consecuencia de ese amor, la mejor consecuencia si me preguntan, jajjaja ya salió mi lado Malfoy, diría mi madre y Scorpius si me escucharan.

Pero ustedes quieren saber de ellos y no de mí, así que en éste diario, como prólogo de mis aventuras en Hogwarts, voy a hacer una reseña de lo que fue de la vida de cada uno de los integrantes de ésta loca familia… ahora mismo empiezo:

Ron Weasley: Cuentan las malas lenguas que desde que el pelirrojo se casó con Alina, vive para agasajar a su esposa, porque jamás le podrá agradecer lo suficiente que haya seguido su embarazo, sola, a los 17 años, y le diera a esa dulzura que es Rosita.

Realmente mi hermanastra postiza es un amor, siempre me cuidó desde chiquita y como medimaga pediatra que es, ella me tiene a raya dulcemente…

Alina Weasley: la sombra del tío Ron, no puedo pensar en esa mujer lejos de él, y eso que me enteré que estuvo loquita por mi padre ¿Quién lo diría?

Rosita Weasley: La quiero como a una hermana, por eso le digo hermana postiza, ella cuida mi salud con ahínco y yo lo que más valoro de ella es que a pesar de haber vivido sola desde muy pequeña es una excelente persona.

Scorpius Malfoy: El galán sexy, ahora es profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y creo que muchos de los amigos que hice hoy es gracias a su reputación. Está de más decir que todas las chicas deliran por él.

Rose Weasley: Es mi súper hermana, excelente bruja, estudia para auror, y a pesar que ya no hay resistencia, siempre hay que estar en "Alerta permanente" jajaja. Yo siempre la cargo con la frase que hizo célebre el profesor Moddy.

Hugo Weasley: Es un encanto, tiene la paciencia de mi madre, mezclada con la inocencia de mi tío Ron (de pequeño). Eso dicen todos y como el pelirrojo se le parece tanto, fascina a toda la familia Weasley. Nos llevamos bien, él siempre me ayuda cuando me meto en problemas.

Ronald Weasley hijo: Es rubio como su madre, trabajador como Rosita, alto y fornido como su padre, él es el mejor de todos nosotros, y saben por qué lo digo, porque él es mi novio, tenemos todo planeado, cuando crezcamos y terminemos séptimo curso en Hogwarts, nos vamos a escapar en una escoba, y nos vamos a casar en Hosmeade, pero no se lo cuenten a nadie…

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger…

Una vez me dijeron que en la vida hay que jugarse por lo que uno ama, me explicaron que ellos lo hicieron, siguieron sus sentimientos, le hicieron caso a su corazón, y que gracias a eso nací yo.

Son mis padres, los mejores, los amo tanto como ellos a mí, a veces me gusta espiarlos, pero solo cuando están en la cocina conversando, no sean mal pensados, los ví besarse y sentí que eran el uno para el otro, porque a pesar de ser dos personas, siento que se unen, siento que permanecen muy juntos, mi padre que la adora y ella que vive sin ataduras pero atrapada.

Fin.


End file.
